I Kissed A Girl
by Cassoulagleek
Summary: POV Quinn : Les paroles de  "I Kissed a Girl"  me reviennent en tête et prennent tous leurs sens, j'ai embrassé une fille et j'ai aimé ça. /!\ Quinntana.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ou Bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous passer de bonne fêtes.

Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fan fiction Quinntana qui je l'espère vous plaira.

Désolée d'avance pour les fautes.

Rien ne m'appartient hormis l'histoire.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Titre : I Kissed a Girl.

Résumé : POV Quinn : Les paroles de « I Kissed a Girl » me reviennent en tête et prennent tous leurs sens, j'ai embrassé une fille et j'ai aimé ça. /!\ Quinntana.

Chapitre 1 : Rumor Has It / Someone Like You.

POV Santana :

Je sort du bureau de Sylvester a vitesse grand V entamant par la même occasion une course éfreiné pour fuir, fuir ce lycée, fuir ma vie.

Je sens les larmes couler sans retenue sur mes joues mais je ne cherche pas a les essuyer.

J'arrive rapidement chez moi et monte directement dans ma chambre n'adressant pas un mot a mes parents.

Je sais que a partir d'aujourd'hui tout va changer, ma vie ne sera plus la même.

Je passe une nuit agité n'arrivant pas a m'endormir et réfléchissant aux événement avenir.

Mes parents vont ils l'accepter ? Ma grand mère ? Ou encore Quinn, ma meilleure amie mais également la fille du grand Russel Fabray ouvertement homophobe.

Je dois leur faire part de mon homosexualité avant que cette pub ne soit diffusé, nous somme peut-être au 21ème siècle cela reste un tabou, certes il y avait déjà des rumeurs au vu de ma complicité avec Brittany mais jusqu'à présent personnes n'avais de preuves concrètes.

Je regarde l'heure tardive sur mon téléphone mais décide quand même de me lever et m'habiller simplement avant de sortir. Je pourrais très bien me boire pour oublier, prendre de la drogue ou autres mais ça ne changerai rien, j'ai simplement besoin de prendre l'air, m'ahèré l'esprit, je commence donc a marcher tranquillement la musique dans les oreilles.

Je marche sans pour autant savoir ou je vais précisément, sans but précis, seulement au bout de presque quarante minutes de marche je me stop devant une maison en particulier, j'hésite un instant avant de finalement m'y diriger, j'enlève mes écouteurs et envoie un message a la personne y résidant espérant ne pas la réveiller, j'attends quelques minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

-Qu'est ce que tu fait là Santana ?

-Je sais pas vraiment. Dit-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Aller entre. Déclare t-elle avec un sourire sincère.

-Merci.

-Et ne fait pas de bruit ma mère dors.

Je hoche simplement la tête en la suivant a l'étage.

Elle referme délicatement la porte de sa chambre avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Alors si tu m'expliquer comment tu est arriver ici et surtout a deux heure du matin ?

-J'avais besoin de me vider la tête alors je suis sortie marcher et j'ai atterrie chez toi.

-Tu a atterrie chez moi ? Comme ça ? Inconsciemment ? Me demande t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

-Visiblement oui.

-Et pourquoi tu avait besoin de te vider l'esprit ?

-Tu pose beaucoup trop de question Fabray, tu est pire qu'un flic pendant un interrogatoire.

-Tu débarque chez moi en pleine nuit, tu as visiblement pleuré vu tes yeux rougie et gonfler donc j'ai le droit de me poser des questions.

-C'est vrai tu as raison, Sue a commencer sa campagne pour le congrès et la nièce d'un de ses ennemie a entendu une conversation que j'ai eu avec Finn, elle la répéter a son oncle Salazart qui s'en sert dans une pub contre Sue et dévoilant par la même occasion quelques choses me concernant.

-Et que dévoile t-elle cette pub ?

-Le fait que je sois lesbienne... Déclare ai-je quelques peu gêner et anxieuse de sa réaction.

-Quel connard !

Je ne peut que sourire face a cette réaction plus que spontané et face au langage qu'elle employé et qui ne lui ressemble pas.

-Maintenant je doit le dire a mes parents et a ma grand mère en priorité, je ne veut pas qu'ils l'apprennent a la télévision. J'espère qu'ils m'accepteront comme je suis.

-Bien sur qu'ils le feront, ils veulent seulement ton bonheur.

-Merci Quinn. Je vais peut être rentré chez moi et te laisser dormir.

-Reste si tu veut. Me propose t-elle.

Je hoche simplement la tête de manière positive avant de m'installer sous les draps dos a elle.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes je sens Quinn s'agiter.

-Ça va ? La questionne ai-je en me tournant face a elle sur mon flan gauche.

-Oui, je me demander seulement pourquoi tu n'as pas étais voir Brittany, ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois venu me voir moi, au contraire mais ça m'intrigue.

-Honnêtement Q, je sais pas, Brittany est géniale je l'aime mais elle est dans son monde, elle est naïve, peut être trop même. Quelqu'un lui demanderai de l'embrasser qu'elle le ferai et là cette situation est complexe, elle n'aurait pas forcément tout compris, j'avais besoin d'être rassuré et comprise. Donc j'imagine que c'est pour ça que je venu ici. Certes on passe notre temps a se donner des claques mais on se comprend et avons une sorte de complicité non ? Demande ai-je peu sur de moi.

-Bien sur que oui nous en avons une, même si on passe notre temps a se frapper, se détruire, piquer les petits amis de l'autre sans réellement savoir pourquoi on fait ça.

-Au moins maintenant tu n'as plus a craindre que je te piques tes loosers de mecs.

-C'est vrai.

POV Quinn :

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux en sentant un poids sur mon corps avant que la nuit dernière ne me reviennent a l'esprit. Je regarde mon radio réveil avant de paniquer au vu de l'heure.

-Santana réveille toi on est en retard !

-Hum...

-Santana !

-Fou moi la paix Q et laisse moi dormir.

-Nos cours on commencer depuis déjà un quart d'heure !  
-M'en fou. Me répond t-elle en passant la couette au dessus de sa tête.  
Je soupire avant de partir dans la salle de bain, une fois dedans, je me lave, m'habille puis me prépare, je retourne ensuite dans ma chambre où je suis agréablement surprise lorsque je vois Santana habillé assise sur mon lit a utiliser son téléphone, comme souvent d'ailleurs.  
-Tu t'est lever finalement ? Demande ai-je en une question rhétorique.  
-Comme tu peux le voir oui, encore merci pour cette nuit Quinn.  
-Pas de soucis, allez viens on va en cours. Dit-je en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre pour sortir.  
Je la vois acquisé de manière pas vraiment motivé, on descend ensuite les escaliers et je constate que ma mère n'est toujours pas réveiller ou est déjà partis pour mon plus grand soulagement, on attrape de quoi manger sur la route avant de partir avec ma voiture.  
-Je te ramènerai ce soir vu que tu est venu a pied.  
-Je peut repartir de la même manière que celle que je suis venu.  
-Je préfère te ramener.  
-Ok, merci.  
-Tu ma remercier au moins 5 fois en moins de 24 heures, tu est sur que tu n'est pas malade ? Ou c'est seulement que Satan s'adoucit ? La questionne ai-je en la taquinant mais comme on dit qui aime bien châtie bien non ?  
-Très drôle Fabray, j'en suis écroulé de rire, tu t'améliore.

Une demi heure plus tard on arrive au lycée, avec presque une heure de retard, je doute même que notre professeur nous accepte pour seulement un quart d'heure de cours.

-On devrait attendre la prochaine heure de cours, le prof' nous acceptera pas, il reste quoi dix quinze minutes a tout cassé.

-Oui tu as raison. Abdique ai-je avant qu'un silence ne s'installe.

-Ça va aller ? Lui demande ai-je au moment où la sonnerie retentis.

-Oui, t'inquiète pas. On se voit plus tard ?

-Bien sur.

Enfin le Glee club, ma journée de cours a étais un vrai calvaire, a croire qu'ils se sont tous donner le mots pour rendre ma journée horrible, malheureusement nous somme pas tous réunis, les News Directions contre les Troubletonnes, comme depuis une semaine bientôt, aujourd'hui les Troubletonnes allez interprété leurs mash up, mash up que j'avais hâte d'entendre.

J'avais dans un premier temps souhaiter récupéré Beth, coûte que coûte, quitte a apporter dès problème a Shelby, puis quelques heures avant que Santana ne débarque Puck avait dieu seul sait comment réussi a me faire changer d'avis, puis Santana étais arrivé me fessant peur de ses craintes de perdre ses parents et sa grand mère par rapport a son homosexualité ce qui m'avait fait réaliser que je ne pouvait pas retiré Beth a sa Shelby, elle est sa mère certes pas biologique mais sa mère tout de même, ma réaction et mes actions m'ont également prouver que je ne suis pas encore assez mure pour m'occuper d'elle comme il se doit.

Je m'arrête dans ma réflexion quand les première note de musique se fait entendre.

_**The Troubletones**_

_Oooh-ooh, oooh-ooh_

_Oooh-ooh, oooh-ooh_

_**Mercedes**_

_She, she ain't real_

_She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will_

_She is a stranger_

_You and I have history, or don't you remember?_

_Sure, she's got it all_

_But baby, is that really what you want?_

_Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds_

_You made a fool out of you and, boy, she's bringing you down_

_She made your heart melt, but you're cold to the core_

_Now rumour has it, she ain't got your love anymore_

_**The Troubletones**_

_Rumour has it, oooh-ooh_

_Rumour has it, oooh-ooh_

_Rumour has it, oooh-ooh_

_Rumour has it, oooh-ooh_

_**Santana**_

_Don't forget me, I beg (Rumour has it, rumour has it)_

_I remember you said (Rumour has it, rumour has it, rumour has it)_

_I heard that you settled down (Oooh-ooh, oooh-ooh)_

_That you've found a girl and you're married now (Oooh-ooh, oooh-ooh)_

_I heard that your dreams came true (Oooh-ooh, oooh-ooh)_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you (Oooh-ooh, oooh-ooh)_

_**Mercedes**_

_Woah, rumour has it (Rumour has it, rumour has it)_

_Yeah baby (Rumour has it, rumour has it)_

_**Santana**_

_(Rumour has it) Don't forget me_

_(Rumour has it) I beg_

_(Rumour has it) I remember you said_

_(Rumour has it, rumour has it)_

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds_

_You made a fool out of me_

_And boy, you're bringin' me down_

_You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core_

_But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for_

_**Mercedes**_

_Yeah..._

_(Rumour has it, rumour has it, rumour has it)_

_Yeah..._

_**Santana**_

_(Rumour has it) Don't forget me_

_(Rumour has it) I beg_

_(Rumour has it) I remember you said_

_**Mercedes**_

_(Rumour has it, rumour has it) Hey heeeey, yeah_

_(Rumour has it, rumour has it) Rumour has it_

_**Santana**_

_(Rumour has it) Don't forget me_

_(Rumour has it) I beg_

_(Rumour has it) I remember you said_

La musique s'arrête et je peut voir toute la souffrance de Santana a travers son regard, je la vois subitement descendre de la scène, s'approcher de Rachel et Finn puis lui mettre une claque magistrale lui hurlant que désormais tout le monde sera au courant pas seulement le lycée, tout le monde et que tous est sa faute, personnes ne semble comprendre hormis Mr Shuester, Shelby et moi même, je pars a la recherche de Santana lorsque je comprend qu'elle vient de prendre la fuite. Je m'arrête pour réfléchir cherchant ou a t-elle pu aller sachant qu'elle est venu en ma compagnie et n'as donc pas de voiture. Je recommence a marcher ou plutôt a courir toujours dans le but de la trouver, je fouille chaque pièces possible, salle de chant, vestiaire, toilettes, gymnase mais en vain. Je commence peu a peu et malgré moi a m'inquiéter pour elle. Je décide donc de lui envoyé un message dans l'espoir d'une réponse.

De Quinn à Santana :

« Où est tu ? »

Les minutes défiles mais toujours aucunes réponses, je lui en envoie donc un second.

De Quinn à Santana :

« Santana ! Répond moi ! »

N'ayant pas d'autres choix je décide de rejoindre ma voiture afin de rentré chez moi quand enfin je la vois.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, dites moi si vous avez aimez et ce que vous en avez pensez dans une review. Si la fiction vous plaît je posterai sûrement une fois par semaine, deux fois éventuellement.

Donc a bientôt !

Cassoulagleek.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde ! Tout a d'abord je tien a vous remercier pour vos review, les follows et les favs, ça ma fait très plaisir et j'espère que ça va continuer ainsi !

Je voulais poster hier mais j'étais malade et n'avais pas le courage de le corriger, d'essayer en tout cas, donc je poste aujourd'hui étant un peu moins malade. Bref.

Bonne Lecture !

PS : Encore une fois désolée pour les fautes, je fait de mon mieux pour les éviter.

* * *

Titre : I Kissed A Girl

Chapitre 2 : I Kissed A Girl.

POV Quinn :

N'ayant pas d'autres choix je décide de rejoindre ma voiture afin de rentré chez moi quand enfin je la vois.

Adosser a ma voiture, écouteurs dans les oreilles et cigarette a la main.

-Tu devrais arrêter. Dit-je en arrivant a sa hauteur.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ?! Me demande t-elle froidement.

-Pourquoi tu as réagis de cette manière ?

-Pourquoi ?! Tu te fou de ma gueule ou quoi Q ? A cause de lui ma vie est foutu !

-Ta vie n'est pas foutu Santana. Tu est seulement toi, Santana Lopez. Tente ai-je pour la calmer.

-Santana Lopez, la cheerleader lesbienne. C'est tout ce que les gens vont voir !

-Bien sur que non, ce n'est qu'un détails, qu'un trait de ta personnalité parmi tant d'autres. Tout se passera bien, et puis je suis la, Brittany aussi, tout les Glee Club est la pour toi San'.

-Est ce qu'on peut rentrer ? Me demande t-elle finalement ne voulant visiblement pas épiloguer sur ce sujet.

Je hoche simplement positivement la tête avant de déverrouiller les portes de la voiture puis d'y pénétré.

POV Santana :

Quinn me dépose chez moi en me souhaitant bonne chance sachant pertinemment que j'en ai besoin. Je passe la porte d'entrée avec une certaine appréhension, je suis désagréablement surprise quand je vois ma mère et mon père assis sur le canapé un air on ne peut plus sérieux et visiblement entrain de m'attendre.

-Santana, nous devons parler. Déclare calmement ma mère.

Je déglutis, pose mon sac sur le palier et souffle un bon coup. Je m'assoie sur le fauteuil en face d'eux patientant jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident a parler.

-Ton lycée nous a appeler, il semblerais que tu est étais trop loin cette fois ci...

-Laissez moi vous expliquez ! Déclare ai-je en coupant la parole a mon père.

Ma mère soupire de mécontentement avant de déclarer un simple « Vas-y ».

J'inspire profondément avant de me lancer refoulant d'avance mes larmes qui menace de couler.

Je n'oublie aucun détails, Brittany, Finn et notre pseudo discussion dans le couloir entendu par la nièce d'un des adversaire de Sue pour sa campagne, et bien évidement la vidéo.

-Santana tu aurai du nous en parler, jamais nous te renierons et encore moins pour quelques choses d'aussi futile, tu est notre fille nous t'aimons rien ne pourra changer ça, ce qui nous importe c'est que tu sois heureuse, que se soit avec un garçon, Brittany ou une autre.

Après son monologue ma mère se lève pour me prendre dans ses bras et je ne peut que la remercier pour son soutiens. Mon père ne fait que confirmer les dire de ma mère n'aimant pas les démonstration affectifs. Après ça je décide de manger un morceau, puis d'aller prendre une douche afin de me rhabiller pour me rendre chez ma grand mère avant qu'elle ne voit la pub et apprenne grâce a la télévision que je suis lesbienne.

Je prend ensuite la route dans mon ancienne camaro restauré par mon père pendant plusieurs années, habitant que quelques rue seulement plus loin j'arrive rapidement chez elle.

Je stresse comme jamais auparavant au moment ou je toque a la porte. Ma grand mère m'accueille chaleureusement et je ne peut éloigner la penser que c'est peut être la dernière fois qu'elle m'accueille ainsi.

Je lui demande de s'asseoir lui disant que j'aimerais lui faire part d'un secret, sa première réaction est de me questionner sur une éventuelle grossesse que je nie rapidement non sans un léger rire avant de reprendre mon sérieux et de lui expliquer que j'aime les filles de la même manière que je devrais aimer les garçons, je tombe de haut lorsqu'elle déclare que les secret sont fait pour être garder, que je lui fait honte de l'afficher ainsi et je m'effondre en larmes lorsqu'elle me demande de partir de chez elle comprenant que je vient de perdre une des personnes les plus chère a mes yeux, mon modèle depuis mon enfance celle qui a fait celle que je suis aujourd'hui.

Je sors de la maison dépité et hésite entre contacter Quinn ou Brittany, j'opte pour la seconde option. Mais mes larmes redouble quand je tombe deux fois de suite sur la messagerie focale. J'envoie donc un message a Quinn n'ayant pas le courage de l'appeler.

De Santana à Quinn :

« Est ce que je peut venir ? »

Je n'attend que quelques seconde avant de recevoir une réponse positive, lorsque j'arrive chez elle, elle m'ouvre la porte avant de m'amener a l'étage ou se trouve sa chambre, une fois la porte fermer elle me prend dans ses bras, et je laisse enfin mes larmes couler sans chercher a les retenir, je n'ai simplement plus la force. Elle nous amène sur son lit ou nous nous installons, une fois calmé je décide de lui expliqué ma présence.

-J'ai parler a mes parents, ça c'est bien passé, j'ai alors décidé d'aller voir ma grand mère mais elle ma rejeté, elle ne veut plus me voir, c'est fini.

-Chut, ça va aller, je te le promet. Elle finira par t'accepter j'en suis persuader. Essaya de me rassuré Quinn.

-J'ai appeler Brit' plusieurs fois mais elle ne ma pas répondu. J'ai besoin d'elle mais elle n'est pas présente, elle devrait me soutenir mais non.

-Elle devait simplement être occupée, ce n'étais pas volontaire San' tu le sais y a pas plus gentille et innocente qu'elle.

Je ne répond pas et me contente de mieux m'installer dans ses bras, appréciant le réconfort qu'elle m'apporte. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous somme rester dans cette position mais on fut obliger de se séparé lorsque Judy, la mère a Quinn nous convia a venir manger, pour ma part mon repas ne fut pas riche ne trouvant pas l'appétit, je remercia silencieusement Judy pour ne pas poser de question sur ma présence et surtout dans un tel état, cette dernière me proposa d'ailleurs de passer la nuit ici ce que j'acceptai avec plaisir.

Quinn monta a l'étage alors que je contacter mes parents pour leurs demander la permission de rester chez les Fabray, ils acceptèrent non sans souligner le fait que cela ne devait pas se reproduire trop souvent car nous étions en semaine. Une fois raccrocher je part retrouver Quinn dans sa chambre, au moment ou j'ouvre la porte je tombe nez a nez avec elle qui se trouve simplement vêtu de sous vêtements, je referme rapidement la porte en bafouillant des excuses minable et m'inflige une claque mentale lorsque je me surprend a avoir des pensées peu amicale, bien que ce n'est pas la premier fois que je reste impressionner par un tel beauté. Quelques minutes plus tard elle ouvre de nouveau la porte cette fois vêtu d'un short et débardeur, elle rougis au moment où nos regard se croisent, on passe ensuite la soirée devant un film, seulement quand vient le temps de dormir les dernier événement me reviennent en tête et mes larmes menaces de nouveau de couler.

Quinn doit se rendre compte de mon malaise car elle se saisit de ma main et la sert fortement de manière a me faire comprendre qu'elle est la pour moi.

Le lendemain arrive trop rapidement a mon goût, je sais que aujourd'hui tout va changer car la vidéo a commencer a être diffuser la veille, je ne peut empêcher mon corps de se crisper a cette penser.

-Ça va ? Me demande Quinn en se tournant vers moi.

J'acquisse de la tête puis la remercie pour la veille, ainsi que sa présence.

Une fois au lycée je doit faire face au murmure et aux regard insistant. Lorsque j' aperçoit Brittany je la prend a part.

-Pourquoi tu ne pas répondu hier ?

-Désolé Sanny.

-C'est tout ce que tu as a dire ?

-J'ai passer la journée avec Artie, Mercedes, Kurt et Blaine.

-Tu ma abandonné Brittany ! J'avais besoin de toi ! Et toi tu as passé la journée avec ce binoclard en fauteuil. Dit-je d'un ton sec avant de partir, déçu.

Les heures de cours défiles lentement, la pause déjeuné arrive rapidement mais la encore je ne peut pas être tranquille. Un rugbyman m'interpelle déclarant qu'il trouve ça chaud mais qu'avec lui je peut redevenir normale, que je n'ai juste pas eu les bon mecs. Voyant mon malaise Mecedes, Quinn, Rachel, Brittany et Sugar viennent me soutenir. On entame alors la chanson la plus adéquate pour la situation : I Kissed a girl.

**[Santana &amp; Rachel]**

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention_

_I got so brave, drink in hand_

_Lost my discretion_

_It's not what, I'm used to_

_Just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you_

_Caught my attention_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

_No, I don't even know your name_

_It doesn't matter_

_You're my experimental game_

_Just human nature_

_It's not what, good girls do_

_Not how they should behave_

_My head gets so confused_

_Hard to obey_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

_Us girls we are so magical_

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

_Hard to resist so touchable_

_Too good to deny it_

_Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

Tous les autres membres du Glee club applaudissent notre performance, surtout les garçons qui eux sont plus qu'emballé.

POV Quinn :

21h45 je m'installe dans mon lit avec mon ordinateur et surf sur le internet, et ne peut que espéré que Santana aille mieux que les deux soirs précédents. Je fronce les sourcils lorsque mon téléphone sonne.

« -Oui Puck ?

_-Désolé de te déranger mais c'est important._

_-_Beth va bien ? Demande ai-je rapidement.

-_Oui t'inquiète pas, Santana par contre... Je croit qu'elle a un peu trop bu, j'ai voulu la ramener chez elle mais elle ne veut pas, tout comme elle ne veut pas non plus que j'appelle Brittany, je ne savait pas vers qui me tourner d'autre._

-Très bien, j'arrive. »

Je descend rapidement fessant mon possible pour ne pas réveiller ma mère, je démarre rapidement et conduit un peu plus rapidement que la limite autorisé, une fois la bas je constate que effectivement elle a un peu trop bu, beaucoup trop bu même.

-Oh Quinn ! Je suis contente de voir !

-Moi aussi Santana. Répondit-je simplement alors que Puck m'aider a installer Santana dans la voiture, je le remercie puis repart chez moi.

-Désolé de venir tous les soir chez toi depuis trois jours, tu dois me trouver pitoyable.

-Pas du tout, tu n'est pas bien et a besoin de soutient, je préféré que tu vienne me voir plutôt que tu fasse des choses que tu pourrais regretter.

-Tu sais que tu est vraiment très belle Quinny !

Je ne répond pas sachant qu'elle est en état d'ébriété et qu'elle n'as donc pas les idées claires.

J'arrête la voiture et me gare dans l'allée, j'aide Santana a sortir de la voiture puis a rentré dans la maison. Santana se maintien a la rampe et monte difficilement les escalier qui mène a ma chambre, je passe ma mains autour de sa taille et l'aide une seconde fois.

Elle titube et se prend les pied dans mon sac nous fessant tomber sur mon lit, elle au dessus de moi.

Je vois son regard s'attarder sur mes lèvres avant qu'elle ne comble le peu d'espace restant entre nos lèvres, on se sépare a bout de souffle après un baisser pour le moins fougueux, elle essaye de capturer de nouveau mes lèvres mais je la repousse sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne se rappellera sûrement de rien le lendemain vu tout l'alcool qui coules a flot dans ses veines.

Les paroles de « I Kissed a Girl » me reviennent en tête et prennent tous leurs sens, j'ai embrassé une fille et j'ai aimé ça. Ou en l'occurrence une fille ma embrassé et j'ai aimé ça.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce second chapitre et leurs premier baiser, j'espère que vous avez autant apprécier que le précédent, faites le moi savoir et a bientôt pour le troisième chapitre.

Et petite question : Aimeriez vous un prochainement a la fin des chapitres ?

Cassoulagleek.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ! Tout d'abord je tenais a vous remercier une nouvelle fois pour reviews cela me fait énormément plaisir ! Et ensuite de l'avis général vous êtes pour un prochainement donc je le met en place dès la fin de ce chapitre.

Sur ceux … bonne lecture.

* * *

Titre : I Kissed a Girl

Chapitre 3 : Blame It On The Alcohol

POV Santana :

Trois mois, cela fait trois moi que Quinn et moi nous évitons un maximum, je suis redevenu Satan et elle Ice Queen, personnes n'ose nous contredire de peur de recevoir nos foudres. On ne s'en prend pas l'une a l'autre mais se sont les autres qui paye les peaux cassés. Les news directions sont de nouveau réunis et plus soudée que jamais pour enfin gagner les national, étonnamment je me suis liée d'amitié avec Blaine et également Rachel ce qui je pense doit aider a la cohésion du groupe si nous oublions se froid glaciale entre Quinn et moi même. Rachel d'ailleurs partage désormais une amitié sincère et saine avec Quinn. Cependant ma relation avec Brittany se détériore de jours en jours, on ne se comprend plus et je ne cesse de penser a Quinn et la conversation qui a suivi notre baiser, si bien sur nous pouvons appeler ça comme ça. Cette conversation a briser notre amitié, je sais qu'elle m'en veut pour mes agissement, pour avoir fuit et personnellement je regrette. Pourtant je ne suis pas du genre a fuir, je suis Santana Lopez mais la je ne pouvait pas rester, j'ai aimé ce baiser et malgré l'alcool je me rappel de tout et surtout de ce que j'ai ressentis, le lendemain matin quand je me suis réveiller elle avait cette façon de me regarder et je n'arriver pas a rester près d'elle, dans le même lit, tout en essayant d'ignorer ce qui c'est passé. Alors j'ai fuis en lui disant que c'était une erreur.

_**Début du Flash-back :**_

_Je me réveil avec un mal de tête horrible, j'ai l'impression qu'on y joue de la batterie._

_Malgré ma gueule de bois je me rappel de tout et surtout du fait que j'ai embrassé Quinn quelques heures plutôt, le fait qu'elle m'est repousser lorsque j'ai voulu recommencer, son trouble plus que visible mais également ce sentiment de bien être qui c'est emparer de moi mais également du feux d'artifice qui a exploser a l'intérieur de moi suite a se contact. Je hais l'alcool ! Si je n'avais pas bu je ne l'aurais pas fait, pas en étant en couple avec Brittany en tout cas. _

_Mais la actuellement je n'ose pas bouger ne sachant pas si elle est réveiller et aillant peur des conséquence de ce baiser. Comment ignorer et oublier ce baiser ? Ce désir qui c'est emparée de moi ? Tout ses subite sentiments ? A t-elle autant aimer que moi ? Que cela va t-il changer entre elle et moi ? Va t-elle souhaiter cesser de me parler et redevenir deux inconnues ? Que vais-je dire a Brittany ? Que vais-je faire ? Lui dire ou le lui cacher ? Devrai-je partir et laisser Quinn en plan après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi ? Temps de questions sans réponses et qui me donne encore plus mal a la tête que ce n'est déjà le cas._

_-Si tu veut partir vas y je ne te retiens pas …_

_Je sursaute en entendant la voix de Quinn qui me coupe dans ma réflexion, je me tourne vers elle et plonge mon regard dans le sien._

_Nous restons la quelques minutes dans le silence le plus complet, l'ambiance est assez pesante, je n'ose cependant pas lui demander ce qu'elle a ressentis, ce que cela représente pour elle ou encore ce qu'elle souhaite, je soupire fortement avant de me lever, d'enfiler ma veste et mes chaussures._

_-Désolée je doit partir, je pense que je vais aller courir avant de me rendre au lycée, ce qui c'est passé étais une erreur, ça n'arrivera plus. _

_Elle hoche simplement la tête, et je part sans dire plus mais non sans un regard._

_**FIN Du Flash-back.**_

Et depuis ce jour la plus rien, plus un mot échange et cette situation me détruit, nous n'avons pas cesser de nous observer nous scruter attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas mais en vain. Une part de moi espère qu'elle agit de la sorte parce qu'elle a aimé tout autant que moi.

Ma mère a plusieurs fois essayer de savoir pourquoi mon changement de comportement, elle sais que j'ai mal vécu mon coming out et le rejet de ma grand mère mais elle ne sait rien a propos de Quinn, personnes ne sait. Je ne me vois pas leurs dire que j'ai embrassé ma meilleure amie après avoir bu, que j'ai aimé ça, que je ne pense qu'a ça, que j'en pince tout simplement pour Quinn alors que je suis déjà en couple avec Brittany. Brittany pour qui je me suis battue, qui ma donner du fil a retordre pour pouvoir être avec elle, pour qui j'ai fait mon coming out bien qu'on m'en est forcé la mains. J'aurais fait tous ces efforts pour rien et je passerais pour un traîner lesbienne qui tombe amoureuse de ses meilleures amies. Mais aujourd'hui tout est différent et je regrette encore plus me demandant pour j'étais aussi idiote pour agir de la sorte et de faire ce dont j'avais envie sans me poser de question et comme je l'aurais fait il y a encore peu de temps. Judy Fabray, la mère de Quinn m'as appeler pour me prévenir que Quinn a étais victime d'un grave accident de voiture en se rendant au mariage de Rachel et de Finn, je me trouve actuellement a son chevet, elle est endormis suite a l'anesthésie de l'opération, elle semble si paisible, si sereine contrairement aux trois derniers mois. Les médecins nous on avertis qu'elle est paralysée temporairement au niveau des jambes, je sais qu'elles va être bouleversé en l'apprenant mais je serais présente, elle aurait pus mourir, j'aurais pu la perdre dans cette accident de voiture pour se rendre a un stupide mariage, je ne vais pas faire les même erreurs et j'espère qu'elle acceptera mes explications.

Je sens sa main dans la mienne bouger, je me redresse rapidement et m'approche d'elle.

-Quinn ? Tu m'entend ?

-San...Santana.

-Je suis la Quinn, ça va aller.

-De l'eau.

Accédant a sa demande je lui serre un verre d'eau puis l'aide a boire.

-Je vais chercher un médecin et prévenir ta mère, je reviens.

Je sors de la chambre, prend mon téléphone puis appelle Judy afin de la prévenir du réveil de Quinn, une fois chose faite je me présente au bureau des infirmières et demande a ce qu'un médecin vienne examiner Quinn, elle me fait patienter quelques minutes avant que son médecin ne vienne a ma rencontre. Il me salue puis nous retournons dans la chambre de Quinn qui se trouve de en compagnie de sa mère, Judy, arrivée entre temps.

-Bonjour Mlle Fabray, comment vous vous sentez ?

-Pourquoi je ne sens plus mes jambes ?

-Lors de votre accident votre colonne vertébral a étais légèrement toucher, vous êtes paralysée, mais ce n'est pas définitive avec beaucoup de rééducation et de volontés vous retrouverais totalement l'utilisation de vos jambes.

Je vois le visage de Quinn se décomposer face a l'annonce du médecin mais elle se ressaisit rapidement et affiche de nouveau un masque neutre. Il lui demande dans un premier lieu si ça va puis dans un second temps si elle est a des questions ce a quoi elle répond que ça va et qu'elle n'as pas de questions.

Une fois partis Quinn se tourne vers moi et je me mord l'intérieur de la joue en attendant la suite.

-Tu es la.

-Comme tu peut le voir. Répondit-je simplement.

-Maman est ce que tu peut aller me chercher quelque chose a manger s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sur ma chérie.

Une fois Judy partis également Quinn reprend la parole :

-Pourquoi tu es la ? Ça fait presque trois mois que tu m'évite pourtant je sais que tu as envie de venir me voir, de me parler, je sens ton regard sur moi pourtant tu ne le fait pas, tu me fuis.

-On s'inquiéter de ne pas te voir arriver au mariage, ta mère ma appeler pour prévenir que tu avait eu un accident donc je suis directement venu ici, j'étais morte d'inquiétude, oui on s'évite ou plutôt je t'évite depuis que je t'ai embrasser ou je précise j'étais bourrée mais tu est ma meilleure amie et je tien a toi plus que tu ne le pense donc oui je suis la et que tu le veuille ou pas je vais rester là jusqu'à que tu sorte de l'hôpital !

-D'accord tu peut rester mais …

-Mais ?

-Seulement si tu t'excuse pour les mois passée.

-Sérieusement Quinn ? Pour rester je doit te présenter mes excuse ?

-Oui sérieusement. Et ce n'est pas la faute a l'alcool si tu ma embrassé et que tu as fuis.

-Ok, je voulais pas m'excuser comme ça mais je suis désolée pour mon comportement des derniers mois, satisfaite ?

-Je me contenterais de ça. Pour le moment. Me répond t-elle avec un sourire arrogant.

-Je peut rester maintenant ?

-Oui tu peut. Déclare t-elle avec cette fois un sourire franc.

-Tu ma manquer Q. Avoue ai-je de manière gêner.

-Je dérange peut être ? Demande une voix derrière nous que je reconnais immédiatement.

-Euh Brittany non pas du tout ! M'exclame ai-je rapidement en me tournant vers Brittany qui est en compagnie de Judy Fabray.

-Santana on doit parler, seules.

* * *

Donc... J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre autant que les autres et que vous ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir sauter plusieurs mois …

Le chapitre 4 sera poster ce week-end.

A Bientôt.

Cassoulagleek.

Prochainement dans « I Kissed a Girl » :

-Tu regrette ? Demande ai-je en continuant mon mini interrogatoire.  
-Je regrette de t'avoir embrasser en étant avec Brittany oui, comme je l'ai déjà dit.  
-Et si tu n'avais pas été avec elle ?  
-Quinn...  
-Répond moi.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour ou Bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien, malgré le fait que j'ai eu moins de reviews sur le chapitre précédent j'espère que vous l'avez aimez quand même, bref comme prévu je poste le chapitre 4 aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !

Covergirls06 : Merci Beaucoup pour ta review ! Voici la suite :)

QuinntanaForBrittana : Désolée qu'il soit un peu court mais ça ne sera pas le cas de tout les chapitre je te rassure. Et merci pour ta review.

Totoche77 : Encore une fois merci pour tes review, c'est triste oui mais comme tu dis tout est bien qui fini bien ! Un sale quart d'heure ? C'est possible...

Lena Harper : Merci, lol comme d'hab' hein on se comprend toi et moi. Et oui je le sais !

* * *

Titre : I Kissed a girl.

Chapitre 4 : Hôpital, Rupture et Réconciliation.

POV Santana :

-Santana on doit parler, seules.

Je fronce les sourcils puis suis Brittany a la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

-Tu aurais au moins pu lui demander si ça aller ! Dit-je énerver tout en m'asseyant.

-Je voulais te parler avant et je sais qu'elle va bien j'ai demander a sa maman. Déclare t-elle avec sa petite voix qui lui est propre.

-C'est notre meilleure amie Brit' ! Tu aurais quand même puis lui demander en personne !

-Non. Et ne t'énerve pas contre moi Sanny.

-Comment ça non ? Demande ai-je avec incompréhension sans prêter attention au reste.

-Elle est bien plus que ta meilleure amie. Il s'est passé quelques chose et je le sais je ne suis pas idiote.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle Brittany et je n'est jamais pensé que tu étais idiote tu le sais.

-Ne me mens pas. Tu l'aime Santana.. Tu m'aime aussi mais différemment. Tu es ma meilleure amie et le restera mais nous somme pas faite pour être ensemble, pendant ton coming out c'est vers elle que tu t'est tournée et non moi. Tu as changé, je sais que ça a un rapport avec Quinn. On doit arrêter là, je te connais tu est tomber amoureuse d'elle, peut être que tu ne le sais pas ou l'accepte pas mais c'est le cas, c'est pour le bien de tout le monde que je fait ça Santana, ne m'en veut pas.

Je la vois se lever m'embrasser la joue puis partir, mais je reste là complètement choquer et déstabilisée par sa déclaration si mature et le fait qu'elle vient de me quitter et que j'ai étais incapable de réagir.

Au bout de quelques minutes je soupire fortement puis reprend enfin mes esprits. Je me lève afin de retourner dans la chambre de Quinn, lorsque j'arrive cette dernière est toujours en compagnie de sa mère.

-Ah te voilà ! Je me demander si tu n'étais pas partis avec Brittany il y a quelques minutes.

-Elle ma quitter. Dit-je en me laissant tomber sur la seconde chaise a coté du lit d'hôpital de Quinn n'ayant pas vraiment écouter ce qu'elle ma dit, toujours pas remise de ce qui vient de se produire.

-Sérieux ? Pourquoi ? Me questionne t-elle visiblement étonnée.

-J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler Q, en tout cas maintenant.

-Bien sur pas de problème, je comprends.

POV Quinn :

Je vois Santana attristé ce qui me rend mal pour elle mais je ne peut retenir une partie de moi de se sentir heureuse de cette séparation.

Après environs une heure de visite ma mère décide de rentrée en s'assurant que je vais bien et que je n'ai besoin de rien, Santana la rassure en lui disant que si besoin elle l'a et qu'elle peut donc rentrer sans s'inquiéter.

-Je penser rester ici cette nuit, si tu veut bien évidement. Déclare t-elle quelques minutes après le départ de ma mère.

-Le personnels n'acceptera pas, les visites se finissent dans une demi heure.

-J'ai réussi a convaincre une des infirmières lorsque j'attendais ton médecin.

-Comment as tu fait ? Demande ai-je intriguée par son action.

-Je lui est fait croire que tu est ma petite amie et que je ne voulais pas te laisser seule cette nuit après un tel accident et surtout après avoir eu peur de te perdre et crut que tu ne te réveillerais peut être jamais.

-Ta petite amie hein ? Je suis sur que tu en rêve non ? La questionne dans le but de la taquiner et de détendre l'atmosphère.

-C'était pour la convaincre. Se défend t-elle.

-Oh je vois, merci d'avoir fait ça pour me tenir compagnie cette nuit.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi Q. Répond Santana sincèrement et en souriant, sourire bien évidement que je lui rend.

-Alors Brittany et toi c'est fini ? Commence ai-je pour tenter d'en savoir plus.

-Ouais.  
-Pourquoi ça ?  
-Ça n'allait plus trop depuis 2 ou 3 mois, on se comprend plus, on voit les choses différemment et elle avait d'autres raisons que je préférerai éviter d'évoquer.  
-Tu la tromper ? La questionne ai-je nerveusement.  
-Non mais je t'ai embrasser ...  
-Elle le sait ?  
-Non, mais a des doutes, j'ai hésité a lui dire seulement je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire mais mon comportement a changé et visiblement elle l'a remarqué.  
-Tu regrette ? Demande ai-je en continuant mon mini interrogatoire.  
-Je regrette de t'avoir embrasser en étant avec Brittany oui, comme je l'ai déjà dit.  
-Et si tu n'avais pas été avec elle ?  
-Quinn...  
-Répond moi.  
-Je ne regretterai pas du tout et aurait recommencer depuis déjà longtemps en espérant que tu me repousse pas.  
-Donc je te plaît ?  
-Évidemment ! Regarde toi Quinn. Tu est parfaite mais ne le vois pas.  
Je ne peux que rougir face a un tel compliment de sa part et ne sais quoi répondre.  
-Sinon tu veut pas que j aille te chercher un repas meilleur que ce servis dans cette hôpital moisis ? Ce n'est pas avec les cookies, certes très bon, que ta ma mère ta acheter a la cafétéria que tu va te nourrir.

-Tu change de sujet Lopez. Mais pour répondre je n'ai pas très faim, je me contenterais de leur plateau repas, mais merci. Toi par contre tu devrais aller te chercher quelques choses.

-Non ça va, je n'est pas faim non plus.

-Tu dois manger ! M'exclame ai-je inquiète par le fait qu'elle puisse ne pas manger.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Q, je mangerais plus tard.

Envions trois quart d'heure après notre conversation et après avoir surfer sur le net ,grâce a l'ordinateur amener par ma mère, une infirmières m'amène un plateau repas très peu appétissant, je mange finalement seulement mon entrée et mon semblant de dessert, une fois mon plateau et celui de Santana gracieusement offert par l'infirmière repartie, je demande a Santana de m'aider a mieux m'installer pour la nuit n'arrivant pas a bouger, ce qui je précise m'agace au plus au point, une fois choses faites, je propose a Santana de se joindre a moi dans le lit d'hôpital, aussi petit soit-il, elle hésite avant de finalement accepter suite a mon insistance.

-Cette infirmière n'est pas insensible a ton charme. Dit-je après plusieurs minutes.

-Tu te fait des films.

-Elle a accepter que tu passe la nuit ici, ta offert un repas et ta souhaiter bonne soirée avec un clin d'œil.

-Je te rappel qu'elle croit que tu est ma petite amie. Argument-elle.

-Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas. Murmure ai-je assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

Elle ne répond pas mais resserre sa prise autour de ma taille.

-J'aimerais t'accompagner a ta rééducation, si tu accepte ma présence. Déclare t-elle comme pour changer de sujet, encore une fois.

-J'aimerais beaucoup mais tu n'est pas obligé. Répondit-je honnêtement.

-Je ne me sens pas obligé, je veut t'aider dans cette épreuve, je sais que ça va être dur et je ne compte pas t'abandonner une nouvelle fois.

-Dans ce cas je serai ravis que tu m'accompagne. Assure ai je, heureuse par sa proposition.  
Santana est allongé de manière a me faire face son bras encerclant ma taille comme pour me retenir d'une éventuelle chute ou fuite, malgré la situation je ne peux qu'avouer que je ne me sent sereine cependant je ne manque pas le regard insistant de Santana.  
-J'ai eu peur de te perdre dans cette accident.  
-Je suis et serait toujours la Tana. Déclare ai je en lui caressant la joue.  
-Certes, mais si ce n'était pas le cas tu serais morte en étant en froid avec moi, en croyant que je ne souhaitez plus te voir ni te parler.  
-Oublie ça Santana, cette accident ta vraiment retourner. Je suis en vie, je vais retrouver l'usage de mes jambes, nous avons régler notre différent tout va bien se passer. La rassure ai-je, toucher par ses propos.

-Comment fait tu ?

-Fait quoi ? Demande ai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Être positive, me rassuré alors que c'est toi qui en a besoin.

-Je sais pas, je pense que si je me convainc que je vais bien, que tout va s'arranger alors ça arrivera, si je m'accroche pas j'y arriverai pas alors j'essaye de positivé.

Elle répond par un simple hochement un de tête et je peut voir qu'elle est en pleine réflexion, j'attends donc qu'elle se décide a parler par elle même sans la forcer.  
-Quinn ?  
-Hum ?  
-As tu aimer quand je t'ai embrasser ?  
-Pourquoi cette question ?  
-Je me pose simplement des questions. Répond t-elle dans un haussement d'épaules.  
-J'ai aimé. Confirme ai-je en rougissant grandement.  
-Si je n'étais pas bourré m'aurait tu repousser ?  
-Je ne pense pas. Avoue ai-je honteuse.  
-Une dernière question Quinn, m'en voudrais tu si je t'embrasse a nouveau ?

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Santana.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'est aucune idée de ce que cela signifie, il y a un milliard de questions qui ce bouscule dans ma tête, sur toi, sur nous mais surtout sur moi et je n'ai ne peut m'empêcher de me demander ce que ça va engendrer si tu m'embrasse a nouveau, parce que je sais que c'est ce dont tu as envie, je ne veut pas que tu me fuis a nouveau pendant plusieurs mois.

-Tu n'as pas répondu a ma question. Déclare t-elle en ignorant volontairement ce que je vient de dire.

-Je ne t'en voudrais pas.

Je la vois s'approcher doucement de moi fessant accéléré considérablement les battement de mon cœur sachant ce qui s'apprête a se passer, elle réduit enfin définitivement l'espace restant entre nous et capturant donc mes lèvres délicatement. Elle passe ensuite sa main derrière ma nuque qu'elle caresses du bout des doigts avant d'approfondir le baiser.

Lorsque nous nous séparons je ne peut retenir un soupire d'aise avant de l'embrasser a nouveau malgré les réticence dont je lui est fait part quelques minutes auparavant.

* * *

Donc voilà pour ce chapitre 4, le prochain sera pas mal mouvementé ! En tout cas plus que les précédents. Comme toujours dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez dans une review.

Ah oui autre chose, avez vous les deux épisodes de Glee ? Et si oui qu'en avez vous pensez et comment trouver vous les nouveau ?

A bientôt.

Cassoulagleek.

Prochainement dans « I Kissed a Girl » :

\- Certes tu aime m'embrasser mais ça s'arrête la, tu aime Brittany et non moi, je suis comme un lot de consolation. Et je ne suis pas lesbienne.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour d'éventuelle retard sur les prochain chapitre mais mon ordinateur a lâcher donc … voilà au moins je vous prévient.

Merci pour vos review qui mon fait énormément plaisir !

Lena Harper : Et oui en force !

Dantana-For-Life : Merci.

Elomar35 : Non mais toi tu va me faire ça a chaque fois ? Non mais c'est pas cool sur le coup je me fait avoir a chaque fois ^^ Mais merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

Covergirls06 : Et oui Brit' elle comprend tout, c'est un génie !

QuinntanaForBrittana : Merci et voici la suite.

Julie : Merci je suis heureuse que mes chapitre donne envie de la lire la suite, merci beaucoup.

Senvrillon : Merci ça me touche énormément ! *-* Des commentaires comme ça j'en veut tout le temps ^^

Totoche77: Merci, disons que pour le moment Quinn ne réalise pas trop pour le moment et essaye de se convaincre que tout va bien mais déjà dans ce chapitre les choses changent quelques peu et elle commence a avoir du mal a garder patience. Et pour ce qui est des épisodes de Glee je suis totalement en accord avec toi.

Sur ceux Bonne Lecture ! :)

* * *

Titre : I Kissed a girl

Chapitre 5 : Welcome Home Blondie

POV Santana :

Voilà deux semaine que Quinn est a l'hôpital, nous n'avons pour l'instant constaté aucune amélioration, Quinn essaye de garder le moral mais ce n'est pas toujours facile, elle s'énerve de assez souvent lorsqu'il s'agit de demander de l'aide a quelqu'un car elle est réduite dans ses mouvement, elle aime pouvoir être indépendante ce qui là n'est plus le cas et dans ses moment elle perd son sans froid et a envie de craquer mais il s'agit de Quinn alias Ice Queen elle ne laisse rien paraître, ou du moins laisser rien paraître jusqu'à il y a trois jours.

_Flashback : _

_Il est actuellement 1h48 et il m'est impossible de trouver le sommeil, jusqu'à présent je passer chaque nuit auprès de Quinn a lui tenir compagnie mais les médecins on décidé de me mettre a la porte, j'ai beau les avoir insulté et menacé cela n'as strictement rien changer mais désormais je suis dans mon lit et ne cesse pas de me tourner et retourner n'arrivant pas a trouver le sommeil et je pense a la situation ou devrais-je dire a la relation ambiguë que Quinn et moi entretenons. Je fronce les sourcil et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux lorsque mon téléphone s'allume brusquement en vibrant m'habituant a la soudaine lumière je ne m'est qu'un quart de secondes a répondre lorsque je constate de qui provient l'appel entrant, l'hôpital. _

_-Allo ? _

_-Mademoiselle Lopez dessolé de vous déranger mais …_

_-Quinn va bien ? Demande ai-je précipitamment._

_-Oui et Non, physiquement on en est …_

_-Abrégé ! _

_-Quinn c'est réveiller et a voulu se lever mais _

_-Elle n'as pas pu j'ai compris, aller droit au but! M'exclame ai-je excéder. _

_-Elle c'est mise a pleuré et ça n'as pas cesser depuis 10 minutes, elle réclame votre présence._

_-J'arrive. Dit-je en raccrochant rapidement alors que je suis déjà debout entrain d'enfiler un jogging noir, un t-shirt et des baskets, je descend au rez de chaussez et écrit un rapide mot a ma mère pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète a son réveil, attrapant ma veste, je sort de la maison et referme délicatement la porte, je me dirige vers ma voiture puis démarre en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire. Sur la route je dépasse les limitation de vitesses mais part chance ne croise personnes sur mon chemin, automobiliste comme flics._

_Une fois arrivé je monte directement a l'étage ou se trouve Quinn, devant sa chambre son infirmière m'attend et m'explique de nouveau la situation, je la remercie puis entre. _

_-Quinn ? Demande ai-je doucement. _

_Je n'obtiens pas de réponse, simplement un reniflement, m'approchant doucement d'elle je m'allonge derrière elle, enveloppant sa taille a l'aide de mon bras et lui murmurent des paroles rassurante le temps qu'elle se calme. _

_-Parle moi Q._

_-J'y arriverais jamais, a marcher de nouveau je n'y arriverais jamais. Et après ma vie sera foutu et personne ne voudra de moi._

_-Bien sur que si tu y arrivera, et même si ce n'étais pas le cas ta vie ne sera pas foutu et tu sera toujours autant attirante tu est Quinn Fabray. _

_Je dus faire face a ses doutes pendant encore environs une demi heure avant qu'elle ne s'endorme en étant enfin calme et un minimum rassuré sur l'avenir._

_FIN du Flashback._

Aujourd'hui vendredi elle peut enfin sortir de l'hôpital.

-Heureusement que tu sort aujourd'hui, je ne supporte plus ce foutu hôpital ! M'exclame ai-je en me tournant vers Quinn qui quitte la salle de bain a l'aide de son fauteuil roulant.

-Je sais et j'en suis ravie aussi, je vais enfin rentrer chez moi. Ces deux semaines mon parut une éternité bien qu'elles aurait étaient beaucoup plus longue sans toi.

Je lui souris avant de boucler son sac, une fois chose faite nous rejoignons Judy a l'accueil où elle remplis les papier de sortis de Quinn.

Nous partons ensuite en voiture chez elle après avoir bien sur vérifier que Quinn étais bien installé et n'avait rien oublier.

Lors du trajet je laisse mon regard se perdre sur la route et repense au deux semaines précédentes.

Depuis ma rupture avec Brittany je dois avouer que les choses ont changer, mon amitié récente avec Rachel, Blaine et désormais Kurt qui est toujours en leurs compagnie c'est renforcé, Rachel se sent responsable de l'accident de Quinn, selon elle si elle n'avait pas envoyer plusieurs messages a Quinn pour savoir où elle se trouver elle n'aurait pas répondu, aurait vu le camion et n'aurait donc pas eu accident, je doit avouer qu'elle n'as pas tort, je lui même reprocher après avoir passer une très mauvaise journée mais après réflexion je dois avouer que ce n'étais pas malin, lui reprocher ne change rien a la situation. Brittany et moi même essayons de retrouver notre amitié mais ce n'est pas toujours évident, elle appris que j'avais embrasser Quinn lorsque nous étions ensemble ce qu'elle a du mal accepter, pour ma part je comprend qu'elle m'est quitter et essaye de me faire pardonnée envers elle et Quinn pour mon comportement passée.

Quinn que j'ai embrasser de nouveau a plusieurs reprise, elle ne m'as jamais repoussé, au contraire mais le fait est que nous n'en parlons pas, nous ne somme pas ensemble, mais ce que je ressent pour elle est on ne peut plus claire, j'aurais préféré que se soit autrement mais je ne peut pas lutter, le problème reste que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cela représente pour elle, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent et souhaite, je ne lui en parlerais pas la première, j'ai ma fierté de Lopez et puis pour rien au monde je prendrai le risque de la perdre alors pour l'instant les choses reste t-elle qu'elle et ce n'est pas plus mal, on vis en quelques sortes cette relation amitié/amour au jour le jour et verra bien ou cela nous mène, enfin je crois, je sais pas vraiment en faite.

Quand nous arrivons a la maison je l'aide a descendre de la voiture et a s'installer dans son fauteuil, elle me gratifie d'un sourire et je sais que c'est ma manière de me remercier.

Je lui sors un "Welcome Home Blondie" qui la fait rire, rire que je ne me lasse pas t'entendre.  
Une fois a l'étage et dans sa chambre nous nous installons dans son lit afin de pouvoir parler et bien sûr critiquer.  
-Prête pour la rééducation demain? Demande ai-je après quelques minutes de silence.  
-On va dire que oui, j'ai de la chance d'être encore en vie, c'est quelques choses de précieux, dieux ma offert une seconde chance je vais la saisir et me remettre sur pied même si cela va être dur.  
-C'est ce que je voulais entendre ! M exclame ai je en souriant.  
-Santana tu va pas m'abandonner une fois au lycée n'est ce pas ? Me demande subitement Quinn.  
-Bien sûr que non, comment peut tu en douter ? Je serais la pour toi du début à la fin et si ta un problème avec quelqu'un je lui refait le portrait version lima high adjacent !  
-Si c'est quelques choses et non quelqu'un ?  
-C'est la même chose, rien ni personne ne peut résister a Santana Lopez, tu sais de quoi je parle non ? Lance ai je avec un clin d'œil.  
-Oh la ferme ! Tu ne ma pas mis dans ton lit a ce que je sache Lopez.  
-Tu ma laisser t'embrasser. Argument-je.  
-C'était une exception. Affirme t-elle.

-Qui c'est produit 4 fois !

-C'est euh comment dire ça ?

-Tu perd tes mots Fabray.

POV Quinn :

-Va te faire voir ! Cela n'arrivera plus ! M'exclame ai-je.

-En est tu sur ? Me questionne t-elle sur un air de defi.

-Bien sur.

-Ah oui ? Me demande t-elle avec un air malicieux.

Je regrette immédiatement ma réponse lorsque je la vois se redresser et s'approcher sensuellement de moi jusqu'à s'asseoir a califourchon sur moi afin de prouver qu'elle a raison et moi tord.

-Santana … Commence ai-je pour l'arrêter.

-Tait toi.  
Je vois son regard passer de mes yeux a mes lèvres plusieurs fois, je sais qu'elle hésite entre m'embrasser ou ne pas le faire mais au bout de quelques secondes elle cède et capture mes lèvres, je lutte au début mais fini par craquer et répond avec fougue a son baiser.  
On se séparent a bout de souffle toujours a quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre.  
-On devrait arrêter de faire ça.  
-Pourquoi ? Me demande t-elle en se reculant légèrement de manière a mieux me voir.  
\- Certes tu aime m'embrasser mais ça s'arrête la, tu aime Brittany et non moi, je suis comme un lot de consolation. Et je ne suis pas lesbienne.  
-Vraiment ? C'est ce que tu penses ? Tu n'est pas lesbienne mais tu aime quand je t'embrasse, tu aime dormir dans mes bras, tu aime mon corps et ça tu peut pas le nier j'ai vu ton regard sur moi a plusieurs reprises quand je te tenais compagnie a l'hôpital. Tu pense que tu est putain de bouche trous pour oublier Brit' ? Ok comme tu veux mais ce n'est pas le cas, ne vois tu pas mon comportement avec toi ses derniers temps, ne vois tu pas la manière dont je te regarde ? Je croyais que tu savais que tout ça n'étais pas un jeu ou une manière de mieux de détruire. Tu veut savoir pourquoi Brittany ma quitter ? Elle c'est que nous nous sommes embrasser, on le lui a confirmer, elle a vu mes sentiments changer et évoluer au fils des mois, elle ma vu tomber amoureuse de toi avant même que je ne m'en rend compte et l'accepte.

Je reste bouche bée devant son discours et ne réagit pas lorsqu'elle se lève, ramasse ses affaires et part. Une fois revenus a moi je regrette de ne pas avoir réagis et de l'avoir laisser partir.  
Peu de temps après le départ Santana ma mère toque a ma porte et me demande l'autorisation d'entré.  
-Tu peut entrer maman.  
La porte s'ouvre sur elle qui aborde un sourire gêner, je fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien, elle s'assoit au bout de mon lit et je sais d'avance qu'une conversation sérieuse se prépare.  
-J'ai vu Santana partir, vous vous êtes engueuler ?  
-Oui.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-C'est personnel. Répondit je froidement.  
-Je suis ta mère, tu peut tout me dire.  
-Pour me retrouver de nouveau a la rue ? Non merci.  
-Quinn je ne referais pas cette erreur, maintenant parle moi, je ne veux que ton bonheur.  
-C'est toujours non.

-Est ce que tu sors avec Santana ? Me questionne t-elle incertaine.

-Non.

-C'est ce que tu voudrais ? Ou ce que elle elle veut ? Je connais son orientation sexuelle et vous êtes très proche, très complice.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Déclare ai-je en fuyant le regard interrogateur de ma mère.

-Quinn chérie je ne vais pas te jugée.

-Maman , s'il te plaît.

-Ok je te laisse mais si tu veut parler de quoi que se soit je suis là.

Je hoche simplement la tête puis elle se lève et sort de ma chambre non sans hésiter.

Je me réveil au alentour de 7h45 et en ayant dormis que trois ou quatre heures. Je passe ensuite une journée ennuyante et m'occupe tant bien que mal, ma mère comprend rapidement que je suis de mauvaise humeur et ne cherche pas a en savoir plus ce que j'apprécie, ce n'est qu'une fois en voiture pour ma séance de rééducation vers les 18 heures que je me décide a parler sans réellement savoir pourquoi, j'en ressent seulement le besoin et je pense qu'après notre conversation de la veille je peut le faire sans crainte.

-Quand Santana a fait son coming out elle la mal vécu, je l'ai beaucoup soutenue j'ai fait de mon mieux en tout cas mais quand sa grand mère la rejeter elle a étais boire dans un bar donc Puck m'a appeler, je suis aller la chercher et l'ai ramener a la maison en essayant de ne pas te réveiller et …

-Et ? Me demande t-elle pour m'inciter a continuer.

-Et elle ma embrasser j'ai répondu a son baiser elle a voulu recommencer mais je l'ai repousser et elle étais bourrer mal dans sa peau et ne se souviendrait sûrement de rien mais elle s'en est rappeler, je lui est dit qu'elle pouvait partir elle ma répondu qu'elle ne le ferai pas qu'on c'était embrasser que cela s'arrêter la et qu'elle aimer Brittany.

-Ensuite ?

-On c'est éloignée, on est redevenu deux étrangères qui s'en prennent aux autres pour ne pas laisser paraître leurs mal être, sa relation avec Brittany se détériorait mais elle ne fessait pas de pas vers moi et j'en fessait pas non plus, j'ai réalisée que j'ai des sentiments plus qu'amical pour elle mais je ne voulais pas l'accepter. Ensuite j'ai eu mon accident elle est rester a mon chevet, elle étais vraiment inquiète, puis Brittany l'as quitter. Santana m'a embrasser de nouveau puis nous avons remis ça une fois, deux fois, trois fois, puis quatre. Je croyait que pour elle c'était simplement un jeu, que comme les autres elles voulaient simplement me mettre dans son lit mais il c'est avérée que non, qu'elle a également des sentiments a mon égard que c'est Brittany qui lui a ouvert les yeux, et m'as en quelques sortes fait comprendre qu'elle veut plus avec moi.

-Que lui as tu répondu ?

-Rien que je n'étais pas lesbienne et c'est la qu'elle ma tout dis puis je n'ai rien répondu a son discours ou devrais-je dire a sa déclaration alors elle est partis.

-Et tu regrette de l'avoir laisser partir sans rien dire ou faire je me trompe ?

-Non tu as raison. Dit-je en soupirant et regardant la route défiler.

-Dans ce cas parle a Santana, envoie lui un message, je suis sur qu'elle n'attend que ça et doit sûrement être dans le même état que toi.

-Oui tu as peut être raison.

-Et Quinn ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis contente que tu te soit décidé a me parler.

-Merci maman.

Notre conversation ce termine sur cette phrase puisque nous arrivons chez le kinésithérapeute.

La séance dure environs une heure et demi pendant les quels je travail énormément dans l'espoir de retrouver ma mobilité totale.

Quand nous avons terminer, sur le chemin du retour nous nous arrêtons au drive d'un fast-food. Nous mangeons a la maison puis ma mère m'aide dans les taches que je ne peut effectuer seule, une fois dans ma chambre et après quelques minutes de réflexion je décide de suivre c'est conseil et décide d'envoyer un message a Santana, court mais efficace.

De Quinn a Santana :

« Viens... »

* * *

Et voilà ! Vous voyez finalement vous n'avez pas a me détester, ce n'est pas si grave que cela avait l'air si ? Quand avez vous pensez ? Dites moi tout !

Personnellement j'ai vraiment hâte de voir l'épisode de Glee, pas vous ?

A bientôt

Xoxo

Cassoulagleek.

Prochainement dans « I Kissed a Girl » :

-C'est ta manière de me demander de sortir avec toi ? Demande ai-je moqueusement sachant pertinemment que c'est effectivement le cas.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde, encore une fois je vous remercie grandement pour vous reviews.  
Totoche77 : Merci Beaucoup :)

Lena : Merci ! Tu dormais ? Ouais je m'en doute hein ! :P

Julie : Je suis ravie que tu aime de plus en plus mon histoire ! J'espère que ça va continuer ainsi. Merci ! :)

QuinntanaForBrittana : voilà la suite.

Covergirls06 : Encore une fois merci.

Bonne Lecture ! :)

* * *

I kissed a girl.

Chapitre 6 : Et maintenant que veut tu ?

POV Santana :

De Quinn a Santana :

« Viens... »

Lorsque je reçoit son message je me lève a la hâte, enfile des vêtements convenable et part en trombe dans ma voiture. J'arrive quelques minutes seulement plus tard, je n'ai pas le temps de toquer que Judy Fabray m'ouvre la porte, elle m'accueille chaleureusement et m'indique que Quinn est a l'étage, je la remercie poliment puis rejoint Quinn dans sa chambre.

-Quinn je peut entrer ? Demande ai-je en ouvrant sa porte.

-Bien sur sinon je ne t'aurais pas dis de venir. En tout cas tu as fait vite.

Je hoche la tête et doit bien avouer qu'elle n'as pas tort, je n'ai pas chercher a comprendre et je suis directement partis sans même prévenir mes parent.

-Tu peut t'asseoir tu sais. Déclare t-elle en souriant moqueusement.

Suivant ses conseil je m'assoit au bord de son lit dans lequel elle se trouve également.

-Je suis désolée Santana.

-Tu n'as pas a l'être.

-Si, je n'aurais pas du te laisser partir comme ça.

-Mais tu la fait. Répondit-je amèrement.

-J'ai paniquer. Je ne m'attendais pas a ce que tu me dise ça.

-Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai bien compris que tu ne veut rien de plus qu'une amitié.

-Au contraire ! Je veut plus que ça mais je m'étais fait a l'idée que cela n'arriverait pas.

-Pardon ? Demande ai-je incrédule.

Je croise son regard et me rend compte qu'elle est on ne peut plus gêner par la situation et sa déclaration.

-Pourquoi croit tu que j'ai réagis de la sorte lorsque tu as dis que ça ne représenter rien pour toi le lendemain matin ? J'étais blesser je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, j'ai ressentis le besoin de m'éloigner, je ne supporter plus de te voir avec Brittany, pendant trois mois j'ai vu mes sentiments grandir alors que tout ce que je souhaiter c'était oublier ce baiser, oublier tes paroles, je ne voulais pas accepter mes sentiment naissant, c'était nouveau pour moi puis j'ai eu mon accident les choses on évoluer et je m'étais persuader que c'était un jeu ou une manière pour toi d'oublier Britt' mais je n'arriver pas a te repousser malgré tout alors j'ai étais prise au dépourvue et je t'ai laisser partir mais je l'ai regretter des que tu as passé la porte,

Je ne sais quoi répondre devant des propos aussi touchant mais ne peut m'en empêcher de lui sourire limite niaisement. Je sais qu'elle attend péniblement que je prenne la parole pour briser ce silence sûrement gênant pour elle.  
-Et maintenant que veut tu ? Questionne ai-je Quinn après quelques secondes d'attente.  
-Toi. Je te veut Santana, je veut que tu sois ma petite amie, c'est tout nouveau pour moi j'assume difficilement mes sentiments mais j'ai envie d'essayer, si tu veut bien ?  
-C'est ta manière de me demander de sortir avec toi ? Demande ai-je moqueusement sachant pertinemment que c'est effectivement le cas.  
Elle hoche la tête de manière positive et je peut constater qu'elle rougit légèrement ce que je trouve vraiment mignon.  
-Dans ce cas.. C'est un oui ma chère Quinn Fabray.  
Je la vois me faire son magnifique sourire qui me fait tant craquer et ne souhaite qu'une chose l'embrasser ce que je ne tarde pas a lui faire patager.

-Maintenant je peut t'embrasser sans me poser de question sur les conséquence de cette acte? Demande ai-je en me rapprochant dangereusement d'elle.

-Effectivement tu n'as plus a t'inquiéter de ça.

-Dans ce cas … je ne vais pas m'en priver. Déclarai-je malicieusement avant de sceller nos lèvres.

POV Rachel :

J'ouvre la porte lorsque des coup retentisse.  
-Kurt, Blaine, entrer, merci d'être venue. Dit je poliment.  
Je les débarrasse de leurs veste, leurs propose a boire puis nous montons a l'étage où se trouve ma chambre, une fois arrivé nous nous installons puis je prend la parole.  
-Je vous est fait venir car je penser faire quelque chose pour le retour de Quinn, une petite fête avec le Glee club ou quelque chose au lycée pendant les répétitions, qu'en pensez-vous ?  
-Et si nous fassions les deux ? On pourrait simplement préparer une banderole lui faire part de notre bonheur pendant les répétitions puis une fête mais juste avec les membres du Glee Club, nous devons faire ça en petit comité, que ce soit chaleureux et sans histoire de préférence donc on ne demande pas a Puck de s'occuper des boissons.  
-Je suis de l'avis a Kurt. Déclare Blaine après réflexion.  
-D'accord génial, nous sommes mardi Quinn reviens jeudi donc on organise ça vendredi soir ? Propose ai je.  
-Parfait.  
-On devrait demander a Santana de nous aider.  
-Elle ne s'adresser plus la parole avant son accident.  
-Oui mais avant ça elle était très proche et j'ai parlé a Santana il y a deux jours elles semblent s'être retrouver, Santana n'est pas resté une journée sans voir Quinn depuis l'accident. Argumenta Blaine.  
-C'est vrai, d'ailleurs selon vous il y a quoi entre elles ? On est certes devenue leurs amies mais pas au point de nous parler de leurs vies sentimentale.

-Pour moi c'est plus qu'amicale, sans aucun doutes. J'ai toujours trouver leurs relation ambiguë, complexe mais avec tous les événement de ses derniers mois je comprend mieux. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elles ont toujours tous fait pour détruire les relations de l'une et de l'autre, elles n'accepter jamais que l'autre soit en couple maintenant tout s'éclaircit, elle s'aime c'est évident, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu passer a côté de ça. Déclare Kurt d'une manière qui lui est propre.

XXXX

En ce jeudi matin je ne peut que ressentir de nouveau de la culpabilité lorsque que Quinn arrive derrière moi pendant ma discutions avec Finn. Je sais que c'est son premier jours au lycée depuis son accident et que cela ne va pas être facile, tous les regard se tourne vers elle lorsque des étudiant croise la grande Quinn Fabray ex capitaine des cheerleader en fauteuil roulant.

Elle entame la discutions comme si rien n'étais arriver et je ne comprend pas comment elle peut agir ainsi.

-Tu as commencer la rééducation ? Demande ai-je pour aborder le sujet.

-Oui, Santana m'accompagne quasiment a chaque séance.

-C'est gentils de sa part. Vous sembler encore plus complice qu'avant. Continue ai-je pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur leur relation.

-C'est le cas, fini les claque et les crasses enfin j'espère. Me répond t-elle en souriant.

-A d'ailleurs la voilà. Déclare ai-je en la voyant arriver vers nous et je ne peut louper le sourire de Quinn qui s'agrandit.

Une fois a notre hauteur Santana se baisse afin d'embrasser la joue de Quinn en guise de bonjour puis elle se tourne vers moi :

-Salut Rachel. Finn. Fit-elle simplement.

On discute encore un peu puis sonne l'heure de nos premiers cours et nous devons donc par conséquent se séparée.

Le reste de la journée se déroule plutôt rapidement et j'ai pu constater toute au long de journée la présence de Santana au près de Quinn, pour l'accompagner a ses différent cours, au self ainsi que pour l'aider dans toutes les difficulté auquel elle doit faire face et qui semble l'énerver si on en croit les trait de son visage, ses sourcils fronçaient et les soupir d'agacement.

L'heure du Glee Club arrive donc a grand pas, comme prévu nous avons accrocher une banderole afin de lui prouver notre bonheur de la retrouver parmi nous malgré le fait que Santana trouve cela ridicule et inutile.

Elle arrive seulement quelques minutes après que la sonnerie est retentis puis chante, en duo avec Artie, I'm Still Standing.

« **Quinn :**  
You could never know what it's like  
Your blood like winter freezes just like ice  
And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you  
You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use

**Artie :**  
And did you think this fool could never win  
Well look at me, I'm coming back again  
I got a taste of love in a simple way  
And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away

**Quinn &amp; Artie :**  
Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

**Quinn :**  
Once I never could hope to win  
You starting down the road leaving me again

**Artie :**  
The threats you made were meant to cut me down  
And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now

**Quinn &amp; Artie :**  
Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah »

Tout au long de la performance ils effectuent un numéro de danse avec leurs fauteuils, il s'agit certes d'une très bonne performance mais je ne peut qu'être étonné par sa facilité a accepter son handicap ainsi qu'a avoir autant d'optimisme. Peut être est ce une façade ? Ou simplement grâce au soutiens des autre. Quand l'heure se termine je demande a Mr Shuester la parole, il me l'accorde et je me place donc au centre de la salle.

-Blaine, Kurt et moi même organisons une fête ce vendredi soir en ton honneur Quinn, bien évidement vous êtes tous invitées. Je ne tiens pas a ce qu'il n'y est beaucoup d'alcool, je voudrais éviter les dérapage surtout que la fête se déroule chez mes papa qui me laisse exceptionnellement la maison. Donc...

-C'est bon on a compris Berry, peu d'alcool, on se tiens a carreaux et tous ça dans la bonne humeur et la gaîté. Me coupe Santana sarcastiquement.

-Merci Rachel, merci a vous aussi Kurt et Blaine, je serait présente samedi ainsi que je l'espère tout les membres du Glee Club. Déclare Quinn en faisant rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à se retrouver a mes cotés.

On met en place les dernier détails avant de tous se séparé dans différentes direction hormis Quinn et Santana qui partent ensemble en voiture.

POV Quinn :

Après les cours, Santana et moi même partons directement a l'hôpital pour ma séance de kinésithérapie, Santana commence d'ailleurs a connaître les exercices a effectuer sur le bout des doigts, au cours de la séance je ne peut louper le regard protecteur et inquiet qu'elle pose sur moi et a cette instant précis je sais que cette épreuve aussi dur soit-elle resserre nos liens et notre complicité et que sans cela nous serions peut être toujours en froid en non pas en couple comme c'est le cas actuellement.

-Merci de m'accompagner et de me soutenir je ne sais pas si j'aurais autant l'envie et la motivation de me battre sans toi. Je dit que ça va, que je gère alors que ce n'est pas tellement le cas mais avec ton aide et celle de ma mère j'arrive a garder espoirs grâce a votre motivation et surtout j'arrive a garder le sourire. Déclarai-je sincèrement m'étonnant moi même de mes propos n'étant habituellement pas a l'aise avec tout ce qui est sentiments et déclaration mais ne peut que constater qu'avec elle c'est diffèrent, ça toujours étais plus au moins le cas après réflexion, nous avons toujours parler ouvertement de tout, y compris de nos relation respective sans gène.

Je la vois cependant me sourire puis se pencher pour m'embrasser fessant abstraction des personnes présentes dans la pièces je ne la repousse pas.

Une fois séparée, nous restons a proximité l'une de l'autre et je ne peut que plonger mon regard dans le sien si envoûtant.

-Santana, je …

* * *

Tada ! Alors ce 6eme chapitre ? Qui de mon avis est un peu raté... j'en suis pas très fière j'ai réellement hésité a le poster, bref ! Qu'avez vous penser de la discutions de Rachel avec Kurt et Blaine ? La relation de Quinn et Santana qui évolue enfin! Dites moi tout.

A bientôt et bon week end.

Cassoulagleek

Prochainement dans « I Kissed a girl » :

-Je vais lui faire bouffer son rat mort et lui faire comprendre ce que le mot douleur signifie. S'exclame Santana en fermant violemment mon ordinateur.

-Laisse tomber, tu sais qu'il est comme ça.

-Et alors ? Il n'as pas a me rappeler qu'il a coucher avec toi !


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Hey :) Comme vous pouvez le constater j'ai poster en avance !

Encore une fois merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !

Lena : Sérieux t'abuse tu t'endors tout le temps toi ! Merci.

Julie : Oh merci, je suis contente que tu ne le trouve pas raté, merci et voilà la suite.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

I Kissed a girl :

Chapitre 7 : Facebook.

POV Quinn :

Précédemment_ :_

_Une fois séparée, nous restons a proximité l'une de l'autre et je ne peut que plonger mon regard dans le sien si envoûtant._

_-Santana, je … _

-Tu ? Me demande t-elle moqueusement.

-Non, rien. Déclarai-je en me dégonflant soudainement.

-Depuis quand la grande Quinn Fabray ne dit pas ce qu'elle a dire ?

-C'est seulement sans importance. Mentis-je.

-Ok comme tu voudras.

On continue la séance de rééducation dans le silence et je sais qu'elle essaye de savoir ce que je souhaitai et souhaite toujours lui dire, Santana n'apprécie guerre être dans l'ignorance.

Quand la séance se termine la nuit est déjà tomber, nous rentrons en voiture et comme a chaque fois depuis mon accident j'appréhende le trajet bien que j'en ai jamais parler.

-Tu ne voudrais pas rester a la maison cette nuit ? Demande ai-je avec hésitation.

-J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderai jamais. Répond t-elle en imitant Mlle Holliday.

-Je t'aime Santana.

Je vois son regard passer de moi a la route plusieurs fois consécutive en seulement quelques secondes.

-Et tu me dis ça comme ça ? Pendant que je conduis ? Tu veut avoir un second accident ou quoi ?

-C'est sortie comme ça ! J'allais pas te demander de t'arrêter sur le bord de la route pour te le dire. M'exclame ai-je hérité par sa réaction et son manque de réponse.

-Bah si, je ne veut pas risque d'avoir un accident et encore moins en ta compagnie, j'ai crut que tu aller mourir une fois déjà je veut pas revivre ça, pour rien au monde.

-Je suis désolé. Déclarai-je en comprenant son comportement et me calmant par la même occasion.

Quelques minutes passes avant que je ne la vois poser sa main sur ma cuisse et qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

-Je t'aime aussi Quinn. Et je suis désolé de m'être emporter.

Je ne peut que sourire niaisement et me sentir heureuse a cette instant.

On arrive chez moi environs dix minutes plus tard, ma mère nous accueille tout en nous demandant comment c'est passer la rééducation, elle nous réchauffe ensuite le dîner que nous mangeons tranquillement tout en discutant avec ma mère qui apprécie beaucoup Santana.

Une fois fini nous débarrassons notre assiette puis montons dans ma chambre, Santana m'aide a m'installer sur mon lit puis se saisit de mon ordinateur pour se connecter avec Facebook, bien qu'elle y est accès grâce a son téléphone.

-Avec qui tu parle ? Demande ai-je après plusieurs minutes a la voir taper sur l'ordinateur.

-Avec Brittany. Répond t-elle naturellement.

-Et de quoi parlez vous ?

-De toi Querida, ne t'inquiète pas.

-De moi ? Répète ai-je.

-Oui de toi, elle veut savoir si tu est devenue je cite « ma licorne ». Déclare t-elle avec amusement.

-Oh et que lui as tu répondu ?

-Que c'est le cas, elle a répondu qu'elle étais très heureuse pour nous. Je n'aurais pas du lui dire ? Me questionne t-elle légèrement inquiète.

-Si tu as bien fait, elle a le droit de le savoir mais pour l'instant j'aimerais garder ça pour nous. Je ne sais pas si je me sens prête. Je n'ai pas honte d'être avec toi au contraire mais c'est nouveau pour moi et je sais que je vais être jugée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprend je suis passé par la aussi.

-Par contre ma mère sais des choses.

-Comment ça ? Me demande t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-La dernière fois lorsque je t'ai repousser que nous nous somme disputer et que tu est partis, ma mère a vouloir savoir pourquoi au début je n'ai pas voulu en parler puis j'ai par fini par lui en parler un peu plus tard, quand nous allions a ma séance de kinésithérapie, je lui est dis que nous nous étions embrassé, je lui est peu tout raconté et elle ma aidé a y voir plus clair en quelques sortes puis en rentrant je t'ai envoyer un message et tu est venu. Mais elle ne sait pas que nous avons décider de nous mettre ensemble.

-Et elle est pour ? Ça ne la dérange pas.

-Étonnement non, sinon elle n'accepterais pas ta précise ici Tana.

-C'est déjà une bonne chose. Me répond-elle avant de m'embrasser chastement.

-Et sinon je peut modifier mon profil sans préciser que Quinn Fabray est l'heureuse élu ?

-Oui vas-y je sais que tu en meurt d'envie.

_**Facebook :**_

_**Santana Lopez **__est passé de célibataire a en couple._

_*__**Brittany **__, __**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Rachel Berry**__, __**Blaine Anderson**__ et 83 personnes aiment ça*_

_**Noah Puckerman : **__Je peut me joindre a vous pour un plan a 3 ?_

_**Santana Lopez : **__La ferme Puckerman ! Même dans tes rêves les plus délirant ça n'arrivera pas._

_**Noah Puckerman :**__J'aurais essayer. On peut connaître son prénom ? Que je puisse au moins imaginer. _

_*__**Sam Evans**__,__** Artie Abrams**__,__** Kurt Hummel**__,__** Blaine Anderson **__et 117 personnes aiment ça*_

_**Kurt Hummel :**__Je précise que j'aime le commentaire seulement pour la partis ou je souhaiterais connaître son nom, et je ne suis pas la seule._

_*__**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Rachel Berry**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__ et 14 personnes aiment ça*_

_**Mercedes Jones : **__En moins de trois semaines tu est passé de en couple a célibataire puis de célibataire a en couple, Brittany et toi avais remis ça ?_

_*__**Kurt Hummel**__, __**Blaine Anderson**__ et 9 personnes aiment ça*_

_**Santana Lopez : **__Petit 1 : Puck je te conseil de te taire une bonne fois pour toute si tu ne veut pas avoir a faire a moi demain ! Et petit 2 : Il ne s'agit pas de Brittany. _

_*__**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Kurt Hummel**__et 19 personnes aiment ça*_

_**Rachel Berry : **__Suis-je la seule a trouver cela intrigant que Quinn aime le commentaire de Santana sur le fait qu'il ne s'agit pas de Britt' ? _

_*__**Brittany **__, __**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Artie Abram**__ et 16 personnes aiment ça*_

_**Santana Lopez**__ : Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'intrigant la dedans Berry ! _

_*__**Quinn Fabray**__ aime ça*_

_**Rachel Berry :**__ Et maintenant tu est sur la défensive ? _

***Blaine Anderson**, **Mercedes Jones**, **Kurt Hummel** et 21 personnes aiment ça*

_**Noah Puckerman **__: Santana et Quinn ? Ça serait trop Hot ! Toujours pas partante pour un plan a 3 ? Après tout j'ai coucher avec mais aussi avec Quinn pourquoi faire l'expérience ? En plus je suis sur que Q aimerait ça._

-Je vais lui faire bouffer son rat mort et lui faire comprendre ce que le mot douleur signifie. S'exclame Santana en fermant violemment mon ordinateur.

-Laisse tomber, tu sais qu'il est comme ça.

-Et alors ? Il n'as pas a me rappeler qu'il a coucher avec toi !

-Santana toi comme moi avons un passé on ne peut rien y changer, il ne sait même pas que nous somme ensemble et puis je ne suis plus intéressé par lui, ni pas personnes d'autres que toi. Tente ai-je pour tenter de la calmer.

-Et même pas part Joe ?

-Non, c'est simplement un bon ami.

-Ok mais tu devrais prouver tes dire en m'embrassant. Dis t-elle malicieusement.

Je souris devant son comportement enfantin mais je n'attend pas plus longtemps pour accéder a sa demande.

POV Santana :

Je me réveille paisiblement dans la même position que celle avec la quel je me suis endormis, c'est a dire avec le corps de Quinn coller au mien et mon et mon bras reposant autour de sa taille. Je me redresse légèrement afin de pouvoir l'observer mais me retrouve rapidement interrompus par mon téléphone et me retrouve obliger de bouger pour l'attraper au risque de réveiller Quinn.

« -Allo ? Fit-je doucement pour essayer de ne pas réveiller Quinn.

-_Salut Santana, c'est Rachel je te dérange pas j'espère c'est a propos de la soirée. _

-Je viens de me réveiller donc si tu me dérange maintenant dis moi ce que tu veut.

-_Oh désolée je voulais juste savoir si tu … »_

-C'est qui ? Me questionne Quinn d'une fois endormis et avec les yeux encore fermée.

« _-C'est Quinn que je vient d'entendre ? Tu as passer la nuit avec elle ? Me demande Rachel a l'autre bout du téléphone. »_

* * *

Et voilà pour ce 7ème chapitre, qu'en avez vous pensez ? Le passage sur Facebook ? Quinn qui dit a Santana qui l'aime ? Dite moi tout dans une review s'il vous plait :)

Melie09 : Promesse Tenue ? En tout cas tu as étais chanceuse cette semaine. ;)

A bientôt.

Cassoulagleek

Prochainement dans « I kissed a girl » :

-Je croyait que tu souhaiter attendre, tu ne va pas le regretter ?


	8. Chapter 8

Salut tout le monde ! Comment vous allez ? Perso' je suis un peu malade et j'ai un peu la tête ailleurs du coup j'avance pas trop dans ma fiction. Bref encore une fois merci pour vos reviews, follows et favs.

Lenouille : J'ai crut remarquer oui ! Merci pour ta review :) Au fait tu étais fatigué quand ta mis la review non ? Parce que « spnt » et « simplemeny » ne sont pas dans mon dictionnaire hein, cookiie. :P

Totoche77 : Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite. :)

Julie : Je suis heureuse que tu sois fan de ma fiction ! Ça fait plaisir a entendre. Merci pour ta review.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Titre : I Kissed a girl.

Chapitre 8 : Quinntana Party.

POV Santana :

Il est 21 heures précise lorsque je me trouve en compagnie de Quinn devant la maison des Berry, je m'apprête a toquer quand Quinn me retient.

-Tu pense que Rachel a des doutes ? A propos de nous deux.

-Elle a plus que des doutes, elle en est sur et l'as sûrement déjà dit a Blaine et Kurt qui on du le dire a Mercedes et ainsi de suite.

-En même temps vu ta réaction sur Facebook et surtout celle de ce matin ça n'as pas effacer les soupçons.

-Toi qui es si maligne tu aurais fait quoi toi ? Demande ai-je avec un ton plus sec que prévu.

-Je ne sais pas mais je n'aurais pas dit « Il faut que je te laisse a plus tard » et raccrocher sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre.

-Je t'ai dis que j'étais désolée.

Je toque finalement et Rachel nous accueille comme a son habitude chaleureusement et nous demande comment nous allons ce a quoi je réponds par la positive tout comme Quinn mais elle avec moins d'enthousiasme.

En arrivant au sous sol où se trouve le bar je ne peut que constater que nous somme les dernière arrivées, Quinn et moi même remercions Puck et Joe pour l'avoir aider a descendre.

Quel idée de faire une fête au sous sol avec une vingtaines d'escaliers a descendre avec deux personnes en fauteuil roulant, sérieux, bravo l'intelligence.

-Salut les filles ! S'exclame Artie visiblement heureux de nous voir.

Quinn lui répond et entame une discutions tandis que je part m'asseoir a une table au fond de la salle avec un verre attraper en cours de route ne lâchant pas pour autant Quinn du regard.

-Elle ne partira nul part San'.

-Hein ? Demande ai-je en me tournant vers Rachel qui vient de s'asseoir en face de moi.

-Quinn, elle ne va pas partir et encore moins sans toi, cesse de la regarder comme si tu avait peur que la femme que t'aime s'en aille, ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez réussir a garder votre relation cacher. J'avais déjà fait part de mes doutes vous concernant a Kurt et Blaine avant ce coup de téléphone mais maintenant j'en suis certaine, je leurs est raconter pour ce matin mais ils ne diront rien ou alors seulement a Mercedes.

Sinon comment ça se passe la rééducation de Quinn ? Et elle ça va ? Elle accepte bien la chose ?

-Dios Mios jamais tu la boucle Berry ? Mais pour te répondre la rééducation se passe bien même si pour le moment on ne voit pas trop de différence, elle dit qu'elle va bien, elle essaye d'être positive mais je croit qu'elle a peur et le vis pas si bien que ça, j'essaye, tout comme ça mère d'être un maximum présente pour elle et de la remotivé quand elle a envie d'abandonner. Devant vous elle met son masque d'impassibilité mais quand nous somme seul c'est diffèrent.

-Sérieusement Santana je pense qu'on peut dire que nous somme amies maintenant non ?

-On peut dire ça. Confirme ai-je.

-Alors pourquoi ce matin ne ma tu pas simplement dis que oui c'était bien Quinn que j'ai entendu ? J'ai reconnue sa voix, je ne suis pas dupe et j'ai bien vu le comportement que vous avez l'une envers l'autre. Ça crève les yeux même un aveugle peut voir que vous vous aimez tellement c'est évident.

-Tu t'intéresse a quelqu'un d'autre que toi maintenant ? Demande ai-je sarcastiquement.

-Santana, cesse de fuir.

-Fuir quoi ? Nous demande Quinn qui vient de nous rejoindre.

-Ma question, c'était bien toi ce matin n'est ce pas ?

-Oui. Répond-elle simplement en rougissant ce qui la rend encore plus mignonne que ce n'est le cas.

-Donc j'ai bien raison, vous êtes ensemble ? Nous questionne t-elle.

-Oui, mais je ne voulait pas que ça s'ébruite, c'est tout récent on a mis un moment a se décider, seul toi, Brit' et ma mère sont au courant. Je n'ai pas honte mais je craint la réaction des gens, on a vu comment ça c'est passé pour Kurt et Santana a du effacer pas mal de critiques et d'insultes également.

-Je comprend totalement, mais nous le Glee Club on est une famille et puis votre comportement a mis la puce a l'oreille de beaucoup d'entre nous, vous vous êtes rapprocher pendant son coming out, éloigner peu de temps après sans en connaître la cause puis de nouveau rapprocher après ton accident, votre complicité n'a échapper a personne hormis peut être Finn. Je ne pense pas que le dicton vivons cacher pour vivre heureux soit vrai, surtout connaissant vos caractère respective. En tout cas je suis heureuse pour vous.

-Merci Rachel. Répondit-je en cœur avec Quinn.

-Bon et si nous chantions ! S'exclama Rachel en se levant subitement.

Les chansons ainsi que les verres s'enchaîne, verre avec peu d'alcool sur les directive de Rachel, puis viens mon tour de chanter. J'opte pour la chanson « No One » De Alicia Keys.

**I just want you close**  
_Je veux juste que tu te rapproche_  
**Where you can stay forever**  
_Vers un endroit ou tu peux rester pour toujours_  
**You can be sure**  
_Tu peux en etre sur_  
**That it will only get better**  
_Cela ne peux que devenir meilleur_  
**You and me together**  
_Toi et moi, ensemble_  
**Through the days and nights**  
_A travers jours et nuits_  
**I don't worry 'cuz**  
_Je ne m'inquiete pas car_  
**Everything's going to be alright**  
_Tout ira bien_  
**People keep talking they can say what they like**  
_Les autres peuvent parler, ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils ont envie_  
**But all i know is everything's going to be alright**  
_Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que tout ira bien_

**No one, no one, no one**  
_Personne, personne, personne_  
**Can get in the way of what I'm feeling**  
_Ne peut s'immiscer sur le chemin de mes propres sentiments_  
**No one, no one, no one**  
_Personne, personne, personne_  
**Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you**  
_Ne peut s'immiscer sur le chemin de ce que je ressent pour toi, pour toi_  
**Can get in the way of what I feel for you**  
_Ne peut s'immiscer sur le chemin de ce que je ressent pour toi_

**When the rain is pouring down**  
_Quand la pluie heurte le sol_  
**And my heart is hurting**  
_Et que mon coeur est touché_  
**You will always be around**  
_Tu sera toujours a mes cotés_  
**This I know for certain**  
_Et je le sais pour sur_  
**You and me together**  
_Toi et moi ensemble_

**Through the days and nights**  
_A travers jours et nuits_  
**I don't worry 'cuz**  
_Je ne m'inquiete pas car_  
**Everything's going to be alright**  
_Tout ira bien_  
**People keep talking they can say what they like**  
_Les autres peuvent parler, ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils ont envie_  
**But all i know is everything's going to be alright**  
_Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que tout ira bien_

**No one, no one, no one**  
_Personne, personne, personne_  
**Can get in the way of what I'm feeling**  
_Ne peut s'immiscer sur le chemin de mes propres sentiments_  
**No one, no one, no one**  
_Personne, personne, personne_  
**Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you**  
_Ne peut s'immiscer sur le chemin de ce que je ressent pour toi, pour toi_  
**Can get in the way of what I feel**  
_Ne peut s'immiscer sur le chemin de ce que je ressent pour toi_

**I know some people search the world**  
_Je sais que beaucoup cherche à travers le monde_  
**To find something like what we have**  
_Ce quelque chose que nous partageons tous les deux_  
**I know people will try try to divide something so real**  
_Je sais que beaucoup vont essayer de, de partager quelque chose si réel_  
**So til the end of time I'm telling you there is no one**  
_Alors jusqu'a la fin des temps, je te dirai que tu es le seul et l'unique_

**No one, no one, no one**  
_Personne, personne, personne_  
**Can get in the way of what I'm feeling**  
_Ne peut s'immiscer sur le chemin de mes propres sentiments_  
**No one, no one, no one**  
_Personne, personne, personne_  
**Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you**  
_Ne peut s'immiscer sur le chemin de ce que je ressent pour toi, pour toi_  
**Can get in the way of what I feel for you**  
_Ne peut s'immiscer sur le chemin de ce que je ressent pour toi_

**Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh**  
_Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh_  
**Oh oh oh oh oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (X2)**  
_Oh oh oh oh oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (X2)_

Bon nombre de couple du Glee club on dansé un slow tout au long de la chanson, pour ma part je n'est pas pu décrocher mon regard de Quinn, les paroles reflétant très bien ce que je ressent. Une fois fini ils m'applaudissent tous joyeusement et Rachel me félicite en me disant ou plutôt me criant que c'était géniale. Je rejoint ensuite Quinn qui m'attire sur elle, je me retrouve donc sur ses genoux luttant difficilement pour ne pas l'embrasser.

-C'était magnifique, tout comme toi. Me murmure t-elle a l'oreille.

Je tourne ma tête vers elle et la gratifie d'un sourire qui s'agrandit lorsque je constate que son regard dérive sur mes lèvres qui sont seulement a quelques centimètres des siennes. Les 3 ou 4 verre d'alcool qu'elle a bu aidant sûrement a chasser ses craintes elle fini par m'embrasser chastement, n'étant cependant pas de cette avis je décide de prolonger le baiser.

-Je croyait que tu souhaiter attendre, tu ne va pas le regretter ? La questionne ai-je une fois séparé.

-Je sais mais je n'ai pas pu résister a tes lèvres, je ne suis pas seule, tu est là puis comme la dis Rachel nous somme une famille. Et avant que tu le demande non je ne regretterais pas demain.

Cette fois c'est moi qui ne résiste pas et l'embrasse amoureusement.

-Et pour le lycée ?

-Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'on devrait attendre encore un peu, je ne suis pas prête, avec le Glee club c'est différent.

-Ça me va mais tu devra te rattraper le soir. Déclarai-je avec un clin d'œil.

-Tu est irrécupérable Satan ! Me répond-elle en rigolant.

Nous discutons encore quelques minutes avant d'être rapidement rejoint par Rachel, Blaine, Kurt et Mercedes qui souhaites en savoir plus. Nous y répondons avec plus ou moins de détails ne voulant pas trop dévoilé notre intimité pour autant.

Environs trois quart d'heure plus tard Rachel remonte sur scène entraînant tous l'ensemble du Glee Club sur Just Dance de Lady Gaga.

-Ça va ? Demande ai-je a Quinn une fois la chanson fini.

-Ça te dérange si on rentre ?

-Bien sûr que non, viens.

J'informe Rachel de notre départ puis demande de l'aide au deux plus sobre pour aider Quinn a remonté. Une fois installé dans la voiture je décide de ne pas mettre la radio afin d'être au calme.

-Ça va ? Demande ai-je pour la seconde fois en l'espace de cinq minutes.

-Je suis seulement fatiguée.

-Certaine ?

-Oui, certaine.

-Sinon ta passer une bonne soirée ?

-Je suis fier d'avoir eu le courage de t'embrasser, en arrivant je penser pas du tout faire une telle chose et ta chanson était épatante mais c'est difficile d'être en fauteuil, je suis restreinte et je n'ai pas pu danser, tu sais que j'aime ça surtout avec toi.

-Je sais bébé, je suis désolé j'aurais du y penser et leurs dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

-Arrête, j'ai passé une bonne soirée mais je regrette de ne pas pouvoir danser, bouger, ou tout simplement marcher.

-Je comprends.

-Je peut te demander quelques choses ?

-Tout ce que tu veut.

-Après avoir rompu avec Brittany on c'est embrasser a plusieurs reprises sans aller plus loin, on fait ça pendant 3 semaine mais sans pour autant être ensemble alors je me demander si pendant ses trois semaines tu as vu quelqu'un ou... Si tu as coucher avec quelqu'un.

-Non bien sur que non. Dit-je interloqué.

Je la vois se mordre la lèvre inférieur en étant visiblement gêner.

-Pourquoi cette question Quinn ?

-Je sais que Brit' et toi étiez très actif sexuellement, avant elle tu as un certain nombre de conquêtes donc je me demandais si après votre rupture..

-Ce n'est pas le cas, je n'ai coucher avec personnes depuis, elle y compris.

-Tu aurais pu pourtant.

-Je sais mais c'est de toi dont j'ai envie pas d'une autre. Déclare ai je doucement.

-Oh...

-Pour une fois je veut faire les choses bien, certes j'en ai très envie mais je peut attendre.

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre 8 ! :) Quinn que finalement assume le fait d'être avec Santana qu'en avez vous pensez ? Ainsi que du chapitre et des chansons ? Dites moi tout.

A bientôt

Cassoulagleek.

Prochainement :

Assise dans le bureau de mon médecin, je rougis violemment lorsqu'il me demande comment cela est-il arrivé.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour ou Bonsoir selon l'heure. Désolée de poster que maintenant mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a écrire ce chapitre ! Un grand merci a ma meilleure amie d'ailleurs sinon le chapitre ne sera pas encore poster.

QuinntanaForBrittana : Merci pur ta review, chapitre un peu court j'avoue, désolée.

Totoche77 : Merci !

Covergirls06 : C'est vrai qu'elle parle toujours autant lol. Voila la suite et merci.

Julie : Merci beaucoup, tes reviews font toujours plaisir.

Lena : Tu les connais déjà les explication cookiie's ! Merci pour la review et surtout ton aide sur ce chapitre !

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

I Kissed a Girl.

Chapitre 9 :

POV Quinn :

Assise dans le bureau de mon médecin, je rougis violemment lorsqu'il me demande comment cela est-il arriver.

-Et bien euh comment dire ça ? On étais entrain de … euh.

Je me tourne vers Santana afin qu'elle me vienne en aide.

-Je vous écoute Mademoiselle Fabray. M'encourage ce dernier.

-On étais entrain de faire l'amour quand Quinn a bouger une de ses jambes.

Je rougis encore plus violemment lorsque je sens le regard insistant de ma mère et de mon médecin sur moi suite a la déclaration de Santana.

-Oh je vois, nous allons vous faire passez a nouveau des examens afin de voir l'évolution de votre état mais je pense que c'est une bonne nouvelle.

-Pourquoi c'est arriver a ce moment la alors que jusqu'à présent on avait vu aucune amélioration ?

-Comment pourrait-elle répondre a ça ? Demande Santana en haussant un sourcil.

Elle a raison, elles ont raisons, pourquoi c'est arrivé a ce moment la, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Je sens a nouveau le regard de ma mère sur moi et je sais pertinemment qu'en sortant de chez le médecin et lorsque nous serons seule je vais a avoir droit a une conversation sur le sujet.

_-_Vous avez ressentis quelques choses de fort je me trompe ? Me questionne a nouveau le docteur.

Santana ouvre la bouche mais je la devance en confirmant que oui effectivement ce que j'ai ressentis étais fort. Je vois Santana sourire a ma réponse et sais très bien qu'elle se sent fière d'elle.

-Je fait seulement une hypothèse mais je pense que pendant un moment comme celui ci vos pulsion on prit le dessus, vous avez oubliez votre handicap et éventuellement vous êtes parvenue a enfin bouger vos jambes. Cela vient de votre subconscient.

Je le regarde incrédule et réfléchis a tous ça, après tout cela pourrait être possible, j'ai étais sur différent forum et certaines personnes pense qu'il s'agit d'une question de volonté, si vous n'y croyait pas vous n'y arriverait pas et que par conséquent votre subconscient bloque en quelques sortes le bon fonctionnement de la rééducation et les mouvement de votre corps. J'étais sereine, en confiance et cela c'est fait naturellement. Je ne voit que ça comme explication.

-Et maintenant comment va se passer la suite ? Comment ça va évoluer ? Est ce qu'elle va les bouger a nouveau ou c'était seulement la sur le moment ?

La ou plutôt les questions de Santana me ramène sur terre et je me concentre a nouveau sur la conversation attendant les réponse du médecin.

-C'est déjà un très grand pas de fait, on sais qu'elle en est capable et c'est une bonne chose, ensuite on va continuer la rééducation, je vais contacter mon confrère qui s'occupe de votre rééducation lui faire part des événements mais on va sûrement essayer de renouveler cette exploit jusqu'à que vous réussissez a bouger totalement vos jambes, jusqu'à que vous retrouver votre mobilité et que vous puisez a nouveau marcher mais rien ne presse, prenais votre temps ne chercher pas a forcer les choses ça viendra naturellement comme cela a étais le cas précédemment. Et Santana continuer de l'accompagner, visiblement votre aide et votre présence et favorable a son bon rétablissement.

Une fois la conversation fini nous le remercions puis quittons le cabiner.

-Santana tu devrais rentrer chez toi, j'aimerais parler seule a seule avec Quinn.

-Très bien.

Santana m'embrasse la joue étant en présence de ma mère avant de partir au volant de sa voiture.

Nous partons a notre tour quelques minutes plus tard.

-Alors tu voulais qu'on parle ? Demande ai-je a ma mère une fois bien installé.

-Oui, effectivement.

-Je t'écoute.

_-_Vous êtes passer a l'étape supérieure ça je l'ai compris vu la conversation très gênante que nous venons d'avoir avec ton médecin mais est ce que tu étais sur de toi Quinn ?

-C'est quoi cette question maman ?

-Est ce que tu la fait juste pour la satisfaire, pour lui faire plaisir ? Je la connais et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire qu'elle a coucher avec beaucoup de personnes.

-Je l'ai fait parce que j'en avais envie, elle étais prête a attendre. Elle a un passé tout comme moi mais je t'interdis de la critiquer. Les gens parles sur elle tout comme on a parlé de moi lorsque je suis tombé enceinte, on ne devrais pas juger sur les apparence.

-Tu est la première a le faire Quinn.

-Oui mais des fois certaines personnes la première impression est la bonne. Pas pour Santana, elle est géniale et sérieuse quand tu la connais. Et toi tu la connais.

-Je sais et elle est très bien élevé je voulais juste m'assurer qu'elle soit assez bien pour toi en tant que petite amie, je suis ta mère je m'inquiète pour toi c'est normal.

-Tu n'as pas a t'en faire. Tente ai-je pour la rassuré et cessé cette conversation.

-Et sinon c'était comment ? Me demande t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

-MAMAN ! M'exclame ai-je sachant pertinemment le fond de sa question.

POV Santana :

Peu de temps se sont écouler depuis que j'ai laisser Quinn en compagnie de sa mère, je dirais même qu'il c'est écouler qu'une dizaines de minutes, seulement voilà je ne suis pas rentré chez moi, pas directement en tout cas. Je suis devant la maison de mon Abuela, elle me manque, elle a des convictions, elle est croyante et pour elle je vis dans le péché je l'ai bien compris mais je suis sa petite fille, elle pourrait passer outre se détail, je n'ai pas changer je suis toujours la même. Je dois lui parler, je dois la convaincre. Les temps changent, les personnes évoluent, les pays deviennent plus tolèrent. Elle ne peut pas me renier parce que je suis celle que je suis, parce que je suis moi. Elle a toujours voulu que je sois forte, que je soit fière de qui je suis, que je sois fière d'être une Lopez et c'est le cas. Je ne peut pas vivre toute ma vie en reniant qui je suis réellement en reniant le fait que je suis lesbienne et en reniant mes envies. Je ne vais pas avoir une relation avec un homme pour satisfaire ma grand mère, je ne serais pas heureuse.

Je cesse ma réflexion lorsque je la vois rentrer et fermer la porte je décide alors que c'est le moment. Je sort de ma voiture souffle un bon coup et me motive.

-Allez Lopez tu peut le faire ! Bouge ton cul ! Tu n'est pas une dégonflé ! Va lui parler.

J'ai vu plus convaincant mais je me contenterais de ça fautes de mieux.

J'avance finalement, fait quelques pas et me retrouve devant la porte, devant cette porte que j'ai tant ouvert et fermer par la même occasion.

Soufflant une seconde fois je toque finalement de fois et attend patiemment dans l'espoir qu'elle m'ouvre.

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre, que je poste enfin, il n'est pas très long je sais et m'en excuse.

Qu'avez vous penser de cette événement plutôt improbable ? Elle a bougé ses jambes quoi ! Et selon vous la grand mère de Santana va enfin l'accepter ou la repousser a nouveau ? Dites moi tout.

Je vais essayer de reposter régulièrement mais je promet rien !

A Bientôt.

Cassoulagleek.


	10. Chapter 10

Salut tout le monde !

Lena : Je sais que tu la déjà lu ^^ Et oui évidement !

QuinntanaForBrittana : Kiffer grave ? Merci beaucoup alors !

Totoche77 : Merci et je vais y faire plus attention, j'avais posté le chapitre rapidement vu que j'étais très en retard dans la publication mais je vais essayer d'arranger ça.

Covergirls06 : Merci pour ta review, voici la suite.

Newin38 : Effectivement ta review ne pas fait plaisir pas que je n'accepte pas les critique mais plutôt je n'apprécie pas ta manière de le faire. Écoute, je ne veut pas paraître méchante ou impolie donc je vais me retenir de dire ce que je souhaiterais mais ce que les gens comme toi pense j'en ai rien a faire. Certes il y a des fautes mais je pense pas que se soit au point ou tu le dis, si tout se que tu sais faire c'est critiquer parce que je cite tu veut t'arracher les yeux en lissant ma fiction et bien OK trace ta route et clique sur la petite croix rouge en haut a droite. Sur ces belles paroles au revoir et au plaisir de ne plus recevoir de reviews de ta part.

Pour mettre les choses au point, je ne pense être une grande écrivaine ce n'est pas ce que chercher, oui il y a des fautes et je fait du mieux que je peut pour en faire de moins en moins. Si ça dérange certaines personnes et empêche convenablement votre lecture vous m'en voyait désolée cependant je pense que ma fiction a une assez bonne histoire pour vous plaire si j'en croit les reviews reçu. Je ne regrette pas une seconde d'avoir commencer et osé poster cette fiction qui a réellement changé ma vie... (Princesse si tu passe par la, je t'aime.) Je terminerais cette fiction comme je l'ai commencer sans me soucier des rageur.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

I Kissed a Girl.

Chapitre 10 : Abuela.

POV Santana :

Soufflant une seconde fois je toque finalement deux fois et attend patiemment dans l'espoir qu'elle m'ouvre.

Je sens mon cœur s'accélère, limite près a sortir de ma cage thoracique lorsque j'entends ses pas se rapprocher.

-Santana ? Qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne plus revenir.

-Laisse moi entrer, écoute moi une dernière fois et si tu reste sur tes positions je n'insisterais plus.

Je vois a ses expressions qu'elle réfléchit et hésite, elle fini par se décaler et me laisser entrer sans un mot.

Je souris malgré la situation et me dit que finalement j'ai peut être encore une chance.

Je m'assoie a la même place qu'il y a quelques mois en arrière mais espère que cette fois les choses se passe mieux.

-Qu'attend tu pour parler ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée Santana.

-Oui, excuse moi. Je suis lesbienne Abuela et..

-Santana

-Laisse moi finir, je suis lesbienne et en couple avec une fille respectable, incroyable et croyante. Je suis bien avec elle et j'espère que ça va durer, tu n'accepte pas que je suis lesbienne et je peut le comprendre mais comment peut tu renier ta petite fille, quand j'étais petite tu cesser de me dire que je devais me battre pour ce que je souhaite, pour être heureuse. Mais je ne le serait jamais complètement sans toi. Je suis toujours celle que tu as connue et élever seulement je ferai ma vie avec une femme et non un homme mais c'est comme cela que je serais heureuse. Et je le serait pleinement si tu fait a nouveau partie de ma vie. Ose dire que je ne te manque malgré le fait que tu n'accepte pas qui je suis. Je sais que c'est faux que je te manque tout comme tu me manque. Je ne vais pas te supplier ou te dire a quel point je t'aime et que tu est importante pour moi parce que je sais que ça ne changerai rien. Je te demande pas de m'accepter juste de me tolérer et de ne plus m'ignorer.

-J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir a tout ça.

-Très bien, je vais te laisser réfléchir, au revoir Abuela.

Je me lève après avoir cesser de parler puis sort de la maison. Après tout elle ne m'a pas repousser comme la première fois, peut être acceptera t-elle que je fasse de nouveau partie de sa vie, seul le temps nous le dira.

Je monte dans ma voiture et regarde mon téléphone je constate que j'ai deux messages de Quinn, un où elle me dit que je peut y aller qu'elle a parler avec sa mère et le second où elle me demande pourquoi je ne répond pas. Je lui envoie donc brièvement un message lui disant que je serais la dans quelques minutes.

POV Quinn :

Comme prévue Santana arrive seulement quelques minutes plus tard.

A peine a t-elle franchi la porte je ne le lui laisse pas le temps de se poser que je la questionne.

-Tu étais ou ? Et pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu.

-Je t'ai vraiment donner la mauvaise habitude de te répondre de suite Q. Me répond t-elle en souriant.

-Je sais, et donc ? Demande ai-je avec insistance.

-Chez mon abuela.

-Tu as étais la voir ? Tu lui as parler ?

-Oui. Mais avant que tu le demande je lui est dit ce que j'ai pense, que je lui laisse le temps de réfléchir a nouveau et que je respecterais son choix si elle décide de ne toujours pas m'accepter et je suis partis.

-Et comment tu te sens maintenant ?

-Étonnement ça va.

Je fronce les sourcils cherchant a savoir si elle va vraiment bien ou c'est ce qu'elle souhaite faire croire.

-Quinn ça va ne t'inquiète pas, lui dire ce que je pense ma soulager, je ne vais pas me battre toute ma vie avec elle pour qu'elle m'accepte ou simplement me tolère, maintenant elle a les cartes en mains.

-J'espère qu'elle acceptera que tu fasse a nouveau partie de sa vie.

-Je l'espère aussi. Sinon cette conversation mère/fille ? Me questionne afin de changer de sujet.

-Elle m'as parler de nous, de notre couple, de toi. Elle voulais s'assurer que je sois sur de moi et que tu est assez bien pour être ma petite amie.

-Personne ne sera jamais assez bien pour sa fille chérie. Hormis moi, je suis parfaite, personnes ne résiste au charme Lopez.

-La modestie tu connais ?

Elle ne répond pas mais me souris grandement avant de m'embrasser d'abord chastement puis plus longuement. Nous nous séparons a contre cœur mais restons a proximité malgré tout.

-Les nationales approche. Déclare ai-je après quelques minutes.

-Je sais, j'ai hâte d'y être, on va tout déchirée et on va les remporter cette année !

-J'aimerais être dans la possibilité de danser d'ici la. J'ai un mois et demi pour y arriver.

-Ne te met pas la pression Q. Prend ton temps, brusquer les choses ne servirai a rien a part peut être empiré la situation.

-Tu a sans doute raison.

-J'ai toujours raison princesa.

-Mais bien sur.

-Arrête de parler et embrasse moi.

Accédant a sa demande je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, je souris dans le baiser lorsque je sens qu'elle nous fait basculer en position allonger. Alors que ses mains commence a se balader nous somme couper par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

-Putain on sera pas tranquille aujourd'hui !

« -Oui mama.

-...

-Oui j'ai étais voir abuela, pourquoi ?

-...

-Sérieusement ?

-...

-Très bien a ce soir.

-...

-Oui moi aussi. »

-Ça va ? La questionne ai-je en voyant son trouble.

-Mes parents vont dîner chez mon Abuela ce soir, elle a demander a ce que je soit présente également.

-Mais c'est géniale San' ! M'exclame ai-je heureuse qu'il puisse éventuellement enfin y avoir une réconciliation.

* * *

Voila pour le chapitre 10, qu'en avez vous pensez et avez vous aimez ?

Le prochain chapitre sera celui des nationales, si la fiction continue de vous plaire ils devrait encore y avoir 5 ou 7 chapitres environs rien n'est sur.

Passer une bonne semaine.

A bientôt.

Cassoulagleek.

Ps : Naya Rivera est enceinte ! Qu'en pensez vous ?


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour a tous, je suis désolée pour cette très longue absence !

Merci a tous pour vos reviews.

Voici un petit chapitre mais un chapitre tout de même, bonne lecture.

* * *

I Kissed a Girl.

Chapitre 11 : Née comme ça.

POV Santana :

Un mois et demi c'est écoulé et nous nous trouvons dans le bus qui nous conduit aux national, je dois bien avouer que les choses ont quelques peu évoluer et avancer, Quinn a retrouvé pleinement l'usage de ses jambes mais c'est encore douloureux et fatiguant par moment, j'essaye donc de la soulager du mieux que je peux, a d'ailleurs étais accepter a l'université de Yale, moi comme sa famille et le Glee club somme vraiment fière d'elle et n'avons aucun doutes quand a ses capacité pour réussir. Pour ma part je suis accepter a l'université de Louisville mais j'attends toujours la réponse d'une dernière école. Je commence a me dire que c'est négatif et que dans le cas contraire je serais déjà au courant.

Ma relation avec mon Abuela c'est considérablement améliorée suite a notre conversation il y a quelques semaines et le repas qu'il s'en est suivi.

_Flash-back :_

_-Merci Abuela, je suis heureuse d'être ici. _

_-Ne t'imagines rien Santana. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'accepte ton péché seulement ta présence ici aujourd'hui.  
Wow, je ne m'attendais pas à ça... Mais venant d'Abuela, cela n'est pas si tonnant. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire sachant pertinemment que les choses aller être difficile. _

_-Peut être mais je suis quand même heureuse d'être ici, tu ne l'amoura pas mais tu l'est également. Je n'est pas péché, je suis née comme ça. _

_-Tu n'est pas née comme ça Santana !_

_-Si, Abuelita dieu ma crée ainsi, tu n'as jamais cesser de dire que la vie est le reflet de ce que dieu a souhaite, la vie ma crée ainsi, c'est qui je suis, mon identité personnel non un péché. Je ne peut pas te forcer a accepter le bonheur de ta petite fille mais tu ne peut pas me changer. J'ai bien conscience de te décevoir. J'ai moi même eu beaucoup de difficultés a l'accepter. S'il te plaît._

_-Très bien._

_-Très bien ? Demande ai-je incrédule._

_-Je t'aime Santana, tu est ma petite fille, je n'accepte pas ton homosexualité mais je t'accepte toi cependant les choses ne redeviendrons jamais comme avant._

_Fin du Flash-back._

Je sens que le bus s'arrête et décide de réveiller délicatement Quinn qui jusqu'à présent dormais contre mon épaule.

-Que se passe t-il ? Me demande t-elle encore endormie.

-Nous somme arrivé a l'hôtel.

Elle prend quelques minutes afin de se réveiller correctement, m'embrasse chastement puis nous décidons de descendre et rejoindre les aux New Direction, nous patientons ensuite dans le hall de l'hôtel jusqu'à être séparée en quatre chambres, deux pour les filles, deux pour les garçons. Je me retrouve donc a partagé une chambre avec Quinn pour mon plus grand plaisir, Mercedes et Rachel. Tina, Sugar et Brittany partagerons donc la seconde.

À peine ais-je posé mon postérieure sur le lit que mademoiselle Berry est arrivé pour nous dire que nous allions bientôt allait manger en ville et que nous en profiterons pour visiter Chicago. Connaissant pertinemment le budget du lycée pour le Glee club, on allait manger littéralement de la merde.

Seulement dix minutes plus tard nous somme tous dans les quartier de Chicago, au bout d'environs 800 mètres nous nous arrêtons devant un restaurant pizzeria et décidons d'y entrée. Une fois a l'intérieur nous nous installons, puis passons commande.

-Cette endroit est lugubre ! M'exclame ai-je.

-Mais non c'est cool.

-Sérieusement Noah ? Santana as raison, ça n'est pas très gaie et joyeux comme endroit, ni même propre.

Nous nous taisons lorsque nous apercevons le serveur arriver avec nos plats. Une fois ce dernier partie, nous commençons a manger mais nous nous stoppons rapidement.

-Putain c'est dégueulasse ! Je me casse d'ici moi. M'exclame ai-je en me levant et prenant Quinn par la main.

-Je te suis. Déclare Sam.

Finalement tout le monde se lève et nous partons sans payer en expliquant notre mécontentement.

Sur la route du retour nous prenons de la restauration rapide dans un food truck et rentrons manger a l'hôtel tous entassés dans une seule et même chambre.

-Bon c'est notre dernière année, donc notre dernière chance on doit tout donner afin de gagner les nationals !

Après Finn, c'est autour de Rachel de nous faire, elle, un long discours sois disant encourageant. Nous discutons ensuite de tout et de rien, rigolons ensemble jusqu'à que vienne l'heure de se dispersée afin de ne pas être fatigué pour la journée qui nous attend demain.

Je me retrouve donc quelques heures plus tard allongé aux cotés de Quinn alors que Rachel et Mercedes dormes déjà a point fermer.

-Tu imagines si on a des enfants, entre ton caractère et le miens ils seront infernale.

-Parce que tu veut des enfants avec moi ? Demande ai-je avec un sourire taquin qu'elle ne peut pas voir.

-Euh...

-Je rigole Princesa t'inquiète pas. Et pour te répondre, bah écouter on sera convoqué toutes les semaine chez le principal parce qu'il auront insultée leurs prof' de mathématique.

-Pourquoi forcément de Mathématique ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est la première chose a la quel j'ai pensé. Mais dis toi qu'avec les deux mères qu'ils auront ils seront physiquement parfait ! Tu est parfaite et je suis parfaite, je suis Santana Lopez.

-San' tu connais la modestie ?

-Bien sur, c'est un très grand amis a moi. Répondit-je sérieusement.

Elle ne répond pas mais se redresse légèrement avant de m'embrasser.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce petit chapitre.

A bientôt peut être.

Cassoulagleek.


End file.
